Gotham Princess (Gotham Fanfic)
by Nikida-san
Summary: Penelope Thompkins is young, smart, beautiful and ready to take on the world. That isn't exactly easy when you live in the crime ridden city of Gotham. Working two jobs while maintaining connections with all the Mafia bosses makes living in Gotham a little easier, especially when everyone treats you like a princess.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham city, probably the worlds most crime ridden city and also the place I call my home. I've lived here my entire life and pretty much know how this whole city works in order to survive. In order to survive you much make friends with the most powerful people in Gotham, that being said I'm closest friends are my most dangerous enemies.

"Miss. Where is my coffee I've been waiting over 10 minutes for it?" Oops, I think I was monologuing again and completely lost track of time. "I have it right here Sir I'm sorry for the wait is there anything else I can get you?" He shook his head and I took off to another table to make sure everyone else was taken care of.

My name is... I don't even know if I want to tell you since it's so ugly. I mean someone is bound to call it out so I might as well tell you. My name is Penelope Blair Aberdeen Thompkins. I know what where my parents thinking when they names me? They both wanted to name me after their parents so that's how you end up with all that mess. I'm a waitress by day and bartender by night, and a recent graduate of Gotham City University. I consider myself to be very cute, I'm petite and short, I have short brown hair and some people even say I look like a younger version of my cousin.

My shift went on fairly quick and before I knew it I was heading home. Home my large luxurious apartment where I live by myself, my cousin comes by every now and again but it's been awhile since I've seen her, she works in Arkham and doesn't have time for me anymore. I threw off my uniform and got comfortable, I had a few hours to relax before I start bartender at Fish Mooney's place. As soon as I got comfortable there was a knock at the door instantly pissing me off.

I answered the door meeting Fish Mooney and Butch smiling at me. "Hello dear, may we come in?" Fish said. I nodded moving aside as they stepped into the apartment.

"I like what you've done to the place. It looks really nice." Butch said looking over the apartment. "I just came by to see if you were enjoying your new apartment, and to see if you wanted to take the job I offered to you the other day."

Of course that's why she'd pay me a personal visit. She's trying to get me to join her little Mob gangster group but I keep turning her down. As much fun as it sounds I don't know if that's going to work with me knowing Sal Maroni. But that's another story for another time. "Miss. Mooney as much as I'd love to join you I can't. I just have a lot going on right so it wouldn't be s good idea, I might be in over my head." I said quietly.

"Butch told me you would say no and that's fine for now. When I knock Carmine off his pedestal that's when you'll finally agree, your smart to wait. Anyway we must be off I have business to attend to, make sure your not late for work Penelope. A lot of customers come to see your pretty face." Mooney said as she took her leave.

As much as I loved that lady she's scared the hell out of me. If your wondering how I know her so well it's because she was good friends with my prostitute mother. After my mother died Fish took me so I guess in a way she's like my aunt, she's always given me everything and been there for me. Even more than my own father who completely disowned me. I've never met him and according to my cousin he was a great man. Great man my ass, he never once showed up in my life so he was dead to me.

I rested for a few hours before heading out for work and I made sure to be early for Fish's sake. The bar wasn't open yet because Fish was taking care of "business" in the back. "Excuse me beautiful we're looking for Fish." I turned around to see Harvey and another man I didn't recognize. Harvey Bullock works for the GCPD and I'm guessing the stiff beside him is his new partner. He was a very handsome man but he seemed really tense and stern. That man was way to young to be this uptight, he should learn to loosen up.

I nodded and headed out back to see Fish beating a man with a bat. I made my way over to her and she looked up giving the bat to a short quirky looking man. "What do you need sweetheart?" She asked pushes some hair behind my ear. "Detective Bullock is here." She nodded and headed back in the club leaving me outside. I looked down at the beat up man and shook my head before looking back at the umbrella boy. He smiled at me and I turned at walked back inside the building. What a creep.

When I got back inside Harvey and Fish were having the time of their lives while his partner was on edge. He was right to be on edge, shady things happen in this nightclub all the. I walked over to Georgie who was setting the drinks up and cleaning the glasses.

"How's Fish Mooney's favorite worker, and don't deny it everyone knows your her favorite." Georgie is one of the guys that work with me, he's pretty cool and really jealous of Fish and my relationship. If he only knew how much influence I had over Fish he would treat me better. "I'm fine thank you for asking. If you don't mind I would like to get ready for my long night so please leave before I call Fish to come and "take care" of you." He frowned at me and left while I finished cleaning.

About two hours later the nightclub opened up and Fish's creepy umbrella boy was sitting on the end of the bar alone. I quickly served the rest of my customers and made a nice cocktail and placed it in front of him. He looked up at me and nodded. "It's on the house umbrella boy."

"Thank you very much. So how long have you known Fish?" Hm, already trying to get information and I haven't said 10 words to him. "Who are you? I know all the important people that work for Fish but I don'tknow you, oh I guess she doesn't consider you all that important." He frowned at my words before taking another sip of his drink.

"Oswald Cobblepot, the official umbrella boy for Fish Mooney, and you are?" Oh so this is the boy Butch was telling me about. Penelope Thompkins its nice to meet you Mr. Cobblepot would you like a refill?" He shook his head and I left him at the end of the bar.

Time went by guys and girls flirted with me and like every night I turned them down. It was finally closing time and I was exhausted. I made sure to clean all the leftover glasses and the counter before grabbing my things and leaving. The ride home was quick and quiet and when I got there I took a nice hot shower and passed out.

When I woke up it was already noon and I had to bartend and perform today at the club. I was a little excited about performing because it's what I originally wanted to do but Fish wouldn't let me. She told me her performers did more than just preform, they brought in a little extra money with some of the rich clientele.

There was a loud knock on the door freaking me out, I grabbed my metal bat and answered door. As soon as the door opened Fish barged into the apartment and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"What happened what's wrong?" I took a seat besides her and she sighed and ran her fingers through my hair. "One of my men had the nerve to snitch on me, and think that he could get away from me. I trusted that son of a bitch and this is how he repays me." I shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Everything is going to be alright you're Fish Mooney and no one messes with you and lives to tell the tale." She smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"That's right sweetheart, anyone who messes with me or my stuff will not live to tell the tale. That applies to you as well Princess, if anyone messes with you come to me and I promise you, they will not see the light of day ever again. I was give them a slow and painful dead for thinking that they play with you like a toy." I never realized before how scary Fish was until that moment. Fish Mooney, the beautiful killer.


	2. Chapter 2

After Fish left I found myself pacing back and forth around the small apartment. Just who was this Oswald character? Why would he just snitch on Fish, he was going to get caught eventually. What does he gain by doing this? Maybe he had a death wish. I tried not to think about it too much but I couldn't help but think about Oswald and why he would do such a thing. I mean I had only spoken to the man once so maybe this was normal for me.

When I got to work Fish wasn't there, she was probably still pissed off about what happened. Tonight was my performance and I was anxious but I was ready. Me and another girl named Sylvia were performing, "Nowadays Hot Honey Rag" from the play Chicago one of Fish's favorites. Sylvia was the oldest dance at the lovely age of 37, of course Fish only kept her around because she's good at what does and could pass for a 25 year old. While Sylvia and I were rehearsing Butch walked into the club without Fish which was strange considering they're always together. They were like two peas in a pod, always together no matter what.

"Where's Fish we open in lest than an hour and I don't want her to miss my first and hopefully not my last performance." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "She'll be here in a few minutes she's just tying up a few loose ends. She wouldn't miss your performance for the world." He said looking over at the door.

She's tying up a few loose ends, more like cause a lot of pain that would potentially lead to killing whoever messed with her. Sylvia and I ran through the performance once more before the club opened, boy was it packed. Everyone came in with their 1920's costume, some already drunk and others ready to get drunk.

"Alright Pen, you ready to do this thing? You know if you don't mess up I'll ask Miss. Mooney to give you a permanent spot with us." Sylvia said fixing the large feathers on my head. "That would be awesome but I'm sure this is only a one time thing." I said as we got in position. The curtains would be opening in 5 minutes and everyone was making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PLACES THE CURTAINS OPEN IN 1 MINUTE!" The countdown began and the curtains opened and I could feel the full house. I sighed as Sylvia and I were introduced, time seemed to slow down and everything was quiet. This is it, there's no going back now it's time to show Fish that my place was on stage preforming.

(Cue stage performance)

After the performance I could still feel my adrenaline pumping, everything was perfect I didn't mess up and I was a hundred percent sure Fish was impressed my our amazing performance. "Wow kid, that was outstanding. I didn't think you would do as well as you did. I'll definitely put in a good word with Miss. Mooney, I'd love to have you preform with the other girls." Sylvia said pulling me into a tight embrace.

I quickly changed and headed back out to the Club to see Fish waiting for me at the bar. "That was outstanding, that girl up there sure wasn't my little Penelope. I'll have to talk to Sylvia about having you perform more." Fish said as I made her a drink. "Thank you, I really enjoyed it, it was exhilarating and something different." She ran her finger around my cheek as if she was trying to comfort a crying child before taking her leave.

As the night progressed I received a million congratulations and I even got roses from one of the customers. I couldn't help but look down at the end of the bar expecting to see Oswald hanging out by himself. Fish probably already had him killed so it's not like there's anything I can do about it.

After my long shift I headed home to take a shower and get ready for my waitress job at the diner. I was completely exhausted but this is how I make a living, thank goodness I had the night off and could sleep when I got home. As I was getting dressed my phone started ringing. Who is calling me this early in the morning? As soon as I answered I immediately recognized the voice.

"Good morning Don Maroni how are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile." I said pulling on my shoes and grabbing my apron. "Yes well I was just calling to see if you might be able to help me out. I'm having a little issue with some of my boys and since your good at sniffing out liars I'd love for you to tell me who's telling the truth and who isn't." Of course, he only ever needs me when he's trying to kill someone. "I can meet you at the restaurant after work if that's fine with you" "Sounds like a plan princess." He hung up and I headed out to work.

Business was slow at the restaurant and I spent most of the time just waiting around for work. There were a few guys I noticed that work for Fish hanging around but I don't think they recognized me because they were to busy talking about they're awesome night with a couple of prostitutes. These men were despicable.

After work I made sure no one was following me and headed to Don Maroni's place, I usually just walked because it was easier for me to shake off anyone that would try to follow me home from his place. When I got to the restaurant is was empty except for Don Maroni and three men, the three men were a little roughed up but they didn't look to bad.

"Princess, how was work today?" Don Maroni said getting up and pulling me into a hug. "It was slow, so let's get down to business, what's going on?" I said looking over that the three men. "I need you to use you too use that Psychology degree of yours and figure who's lying. I don't know how you do it by just looking at them but hey, you're never been wrong." I nodded.

I carefully looked over each of the men, of course they were all terrified they messed with the boss, I noticed that the man on the left was just a little more nervous than the rest. He had sweat running down his face and he seemed to get even more nervous as I looked over him. "Unfortunately all your men are guilty of doing something but your man is on the left, the other two are hiding something though. They will squeal with a little sense knocked into them." Maroni looked over at the men and snapped, a couple over guys came and dragged them away as Maroni handed me a stack of cash. "Nice doing business with you princess." I took my leave and headed back home.

Sal Maroni and I became business partners after I found out that a few of his men were stealing money and drugs from him. It was completely by coincidence but ever since them he always comes to for for things like that. I sighed as I headed up the stairs to my apartment, before I could unlock the door a hand covered my mouth and a knife was pressed against my neck.

"Open the door, make any noises and I'll cut your throat." I slowly nodded doing exactly what my attacker said, and as soon as the door opened he pushed me in and closed the door. I turned around and when I saw my attacker my heart stopped. "Oswald Cobblepot, I thought you were dead why are you here, better yet how did you know where I lived?" I asked. He hobbled over to the sofa and took a seat as I frowned at him.

"Well, if you must know, I was never dead and there was no way I was leaving Gotham. I need a place to stay so I followed you home since, I just figured you would have some extra room. Your not going to tell Fish about me either because then she's going to know about you and Maroni or better yet Maroni is going to know about you and Fish." I felt all the color rush from my face. How did he know I was working with Maroni, that piece of shit.

"Let me show you to the spare room." He got up and followed me to the large spare room. "So tell me friend how is it you know Fish so well?" Of course this was going to come back up. He was a snitch, his goal was to get information out of people and report back.

"Well if it's that important to you she adopted me after my mother died." He nodded and walked into the room looking over everything. "Look I don't know who your working for or what your trying to pull here but why me? Why are you pulling me into your little game now?" (Cue creepy penguin music) He turned around and gave me a large smile. "Your going to be my secret weapon."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up called Fish and telling her I wouldn't be able to come on to work because I wasn't feeling well. She was a little disappointed but told me to take the next few days off to make sure I was right as rain for work again.

I looked over at Oswald who was walking around the apartment looking over ever nook and cranny until he stopped at a large photo of my mother. "Is this woman your mother? I've seen her more than once." I nodded and headed into the kitchen to start dinner, of course I'd be cooking for two now unfortunately.

"What was she like?" He asked placing the photo in front in of me. "Well she was very nice and kind but she wasn't a very good mother. She tried to be the best mother but I don't think motherhood was for her. She spent most her time whoring around and when she was home for a few hours in the day she usually slept. I can't believe I'm telling you this but Fish was more of a mother than my own. Everyone thinks that I hate my mother but I don't I just wish she spent more time with me, the times we did have together were great." I didn't notice I was crying until a couple tears feel on my shaking hands.

"How did she die?" Oswald asked handing me a napkin. "She was killed by Carmine Falcone, because Fish did something to upset him so he killed the one think that made her happy. They were best friends but she wasn't Fish's weakness I was, I am. That's why he has no idea who I am we've met a few times but Fish likes to keep me away from him." He nodded taking a seat at the dining table. "Now I have told you my secrets you should tell me yours, why come back and risk your life? Why not just leave and start over, you don't seem like a stupid... Well snitching on Fish was exactly smart but hey you lived."

"I came back because Gotham will be mine, I will be the King of Gotham and I will take out anyone and everyone I have to in order to do it. You see, there's a war coming and I'm going to make sure that I come out on top after it." The room seemed to get colder, this strange little man was dangerous and yet I couldn't help but be more interested in him.

The night went on and I expected Fish to visit but she didn't thankfully, I made sure to sleep with my door locked and all the kitchen knives in my room. Even though I was Oswald's "secret weapon" whatever that means I didn't trust him. No way I would trust a man that held a knife to my neck.

The next morning I was up early and I made sure to call out at work just in case Fish came by. Thankfully, Oswald was still asleep so I could have some alone time to think and plan. So this Oswald character wanted to be the king of Gotham, and he was using me as his "secret weapon".

Maybe he was working with the one of the mafia bosses that's why he snitched. That would make so much more sense because they could insure that he survived. That dumbass, he didn't know me, he thinks I'm an idiot but I went to college.

I quietly got up and headed to my room closing the door, I went into the closet and pulled out my little safe unlocking it and grabbing my handgun. Looks like this baby is going to become my new best friend. A loud knock on the door frightened me and I put the safe away hiding the handgun in my robe.

I opened my door and looked down the hall to see Oswald peaking out of his room, I shooed him back in the room and made my way to the front door. Of course it was Fish coming to check up on me.

"How are you doing sweetheart? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep." She said pushing my short hair behind my ear. "I didn't sleep very well actually, I was getting up to make some tea." She pushed me down on the couch and headed into the kitchen. "I had a very funny dream last night about you, it had me thinking, maybe it would be better if you went on a little trip outside of Gotham. It's just things might get a little crazy and I don't want you to get hurt, I promise as soon as everything is under control I will come get you myself."

Her offer sounded golden but I was kind of stuck with some extra baggage. "Fish, we've talked about this already, as long as Falcone doesn't find out about me I'll be fine. I don't see him and he doesn't see me I'm just a worker to him, and if it makes you feel any better I'll only bartender a few nights a week." She walked back into the living and placed a cup of tea on the table before sitting down beside me. "We'll see how things go for now but if any strange things start to happen your going to leave Gotham." I nodded giving her a small smile. She kissed my forehead and said her goodbyes before leaving.

As soon as she stepped outside Oswald walked out of the room grinning ear to ear. He was also dressed like a kitchen worker, maybe a dishwasher. "Wipe that smug look off your face creep." He walked over to me and I put my hand in my robe pocket holding onto the gun. "Well I must be off, I do have a job." He said grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

Great now I'm stuck here all day. Maybe I should just get some sleep now that creep Oswald is gone. Now I know why everyone called him penguin, that walk doesn't make him look any better. I quietly laughed to myself before laying down on the couch. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep thankfully, but when I did I dreamt about my mother and how life would be if she was still alive.

When I woke up Oswald was pacing around the apartment. I must have been out a long time for him to be back here already. "Can you stop pacing, I'm sure your upsetting the people below us." He looked over at me and frowned. "As much as I'd love to believe you I don't, there are no other tenants in this apartment, Fish bought out the entire apartment for you. That's why you have so many keys, they all open the doors to all the empty apartments below and above us. That being said I'll be taking one of the keys and one of these apartments will be mine." He said pacing once more.

That sneaky little bastard, truth be told the entire complex was mine after the owner screwed Fish over she had him sign everything over to me and he a horrible "accident". I just never rented any of the rooms out because I planned on making the apartment into a huge house. I lived in a very nice place for Gotham so there wasn't really anything around besides large mansions and big luxurious apartment complexes like this one.

"Why are you pacing anyway what has you so upset?" He sighed and took a seat beside me. "If you must know, I'm trying to think of a plan, someway I can become manager. The man I'm working for right now is a tyrant so I want his job, I know I can do it a lot better than he can." Ok, well I'm so happy he thinks so highly of himself.

"Maybe you should kill him." I said laughing he looked over at me and I could just see his eyes light up. Oh no what did I just do? "I think that is a splendid idea and I know exactly how to do it. By the way I took half of what Don Maroni gave you the other day." With that he head up to the spare room and I just shook my head.

Living with this asshole is not good for my health, he has to have some sort of weakness or something I can use against him. Ok let's start from the beginning, so what I make of this fiend, is that Oswald Cobblepot is a psychopath, he's not afraid of death, he is ok with the idea of killing and for some reason I think he has a thing for my dead mother. He's always looking at photos of my mother, come on brain think. Oswald Cobblepot probably has a mother. Looks like it's time to pay a little visit to GCPD, and find out as much information about Mr. Oswald Cobblepot as I can.

I walked over to his room and to see him laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey, I need my keys back, if you need a car I can get you one." He got up and tossed the keys at me. "That would be wonderful thank you." I nodded and headed to my room, and making a few calls. After an hour or so a knock was on the front door meaning the extra car was here and it was all his.

I signed and thanks my dear old friend for bringing it to me before tossing the keys at Oswald's face. "She's all yours buddy, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower and go back to bed I have a long day tomorrow have a good night." I said walking up to my room and closing the door. As soon as Oswald leaves tomorrow I'm making a one way b-line to the GCPD to speak with my old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to an empty apartment and breakfast in the kitchen. Hmm, maybe there is some good in this man after all. I looked over the food and scarfed it down quickly. He's not that great of a cook but it was edible, I guess I should just stick to cooking the meals around here.

I got dressed and made my way to the GCPD, I only knew one person that worked there and he owned me a favor anyway. When I got to the GCPD I headed straight to the forensics office only to be stopped by one of the cops. I hate cops they were all corrupted and personally the GCPD needed a serious cleansing.

"Where do you think your going cutie?" Pigs piss my off more than anything. "I'm off to see a friend, now if you'll excuse me sir." I stepped to the side and he grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Richard, what's going on here?" I looked up to see the same man that was with Harvey at Fish's place.

"Nothing Jim, I was just helping out this damsel in distress." Jim shook his head grabbing me and pulling me over to the corner. "What are you doing here?" I frown at him and looked around before looking back at a Jim. "I was looki..." "Penelope what are you doing here?" Finally what took him so long.

"I was coming to see you Ed, it's been awhile and I was in the neighborhood thought I would pop in." I said pulling him into a hug. "You two know each other?" Ed and I both nodded and Jim shook his head and walked away.

"How is everything I haven't seen you in a few years, you cut your hair it looks good. Oh I have a riddle for you. At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" He leading me to the forensics office. "Stars, but I'm great but I came here for your help, I kind of have some baggage to take care of and he goes by the name of Oswald Cobblepot. I need to know anything and everything that the GCPD has on him please." He looked around walked out of the office for a few minutes before coming back with a folder.

"You have 5 minutes before I have to put this back in the drawer. Why do you need anything on a dead man anyway?" He asked looking through the papers with me. "He used to be a friend so, I just wanted to know if he had a living family members and it says here he has a mother. Gertrude Kapelput, amazing." I quickly wrote down her address and gave the file back to Ed. "Keep in touch Ed I live on the other side of town, you'll have to come over for dinner some time soon." I gave him a hug and left the GCPD and made my way to probably one of the shadiest places in Gotham.

I headed up the stairs to Gertrude's apartment and lightly knocked. I waited a while and no one answered, maybe she wasn't home. That's cool I'll try again tomorrow, I turned to walk away and the door slowly opened. "Hi, are you Mrs. Kapelput?" I said quietly. "Have you too come to tell me my son is dead?" She said had a weird accent and it was kind of annoying. "No um, I actually came here to meet you I am a close friend of Oswald's." She frowned and closed the door. I head the chain on the door fall and the door opened all the was revealing a short woman. Well she's shorter than me, she's invited me in and I entered the old fashioned apartment.

"How do you know my Oswald, police came to my home and tell me my Oswald is dead. But I know better a mother knows these things." Wow she must really love her son, if she only knew what a mess he's gotten himself into. "I don't think Oswald has told you about me, I'm Penelope his girlfriend, he speaks of you all the time so I thought it would be nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. She looked me over and say down on the couch without saying anything. This is awkward, obviously Oswald isn't really a ladies man.

"You are the reason my son hasn't come home to see me, he is too busy running around following you like a lost dog." Woah this lady is completely diluted no wonder Oswald has so many issues, but I'll play her game. "No ma'am, actually the woman he was chasing after started to treat him poorly so I took it upon myself to take care of him. Before I knew I fell for his great charm, he's quite the gentleman you raised him well." Her eyes lit up and she smiled playfully smacking my arm. Bulls eye.

"I did the best I could being a single mother, it was hard but my little Oswald was wonderful, the best son a mother could ask for. Oh how I miss him, he hasn't come to see him mother in so long have you seen him?" I nodded and she sighed pulling me into a hug. "So he is good then, are you taking good care of my Oswald." I nodded again as her smile grew. "He's staying with me but I promise I'll make sure he visits you soon, I have to head out to work but I promise I'll by and visit you again if you don't mind." "Oh I would love that, you come see me tomorrow I'll love to see you tomorrow if you're not to busy." I agreed and she hugged me once more before I head out of the apartment complex.

So Mr. Oswald Cobblepot is a momma's boy, I should have figured the way he kept looking at all my moms photos. That's good I can use this to my advantage.

When I got home the apartment was empty, Ozzy was probably cause mischief and attempting to kill his boss. This man was so interesting I want to just study him, psychopath killer who's also a momma's boy. Hmm that's a new one, they decided to leave that one out of the textbooks.

A few hours later Oswald walked through the door grinning from ear to ear. "Did you get laid or something why are you so happy?" He frowned at me and tossed a couple $100 bills at me. "Your idea worked like a charm, your looking at the new manager. You know once I become the king of Gotham I was going to get rid of you but I think you could be of use to me. Your smart and somehow you maintain your relationship with Fish and Don Maroni without either of them knowing."

What a second did that bastard say he was planning on getting rid of me? "Well thanks for changing your mind about killing me, oh I almost forgot stay out of the kitchen. Your cooking is edible but that doesn't mean it's good." He made a face at me and I shrugged. "Oswald look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, I kind of hate you because you have overstayed your welcome in my home and held a knife to me but I'm willing to forgive you. So hi, I'm Penelope Thompkins it's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

He hesitated but took my hand shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Penelope, I'm Oswald Copplepot, the soon to be King of Gotham." Yep and he just ruined it by saying that but oh well I'll let it go, I'm trying to get this ass to let his guard down. "So Penelope do you have any alcohol because I could really use a drink?" He asked lounging on the couch. "I'm 22 of course I have alcohol, what kind of question is that fool." I said jogging over and grabbing an expensive bottle of Royal Salute Scotch Whisky and two glasses.

If there was anyway of me surviving with Mr. Penguin here I'm going to have to play his game, and if that meant bending to his will I guess that's what I'm going to have to do for now. I just have to keep reminding myself to keep calm, and remember that I still have an ace in the hole right now. That's right Penguin your not the only one that has a secret weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed by and I had been spending a lot of time with Gertrude, I noticed the more time we were together the more she warmed up to me. According to her, baby Oswald was never good with the girls. I'm not surprised he seems like he would be really awkward at flirting.

This afternoon I was with Gertrude again, she was telling a bunch of stories about her little Oswald and how he was a wonderful son. "Oh, my dear look at this photo I have of my Oswald, he looks so handsome. That was him when he was in school, these bullies were so mean to him but he stayed strong."

Damn if I was in school with him I'd probably bully his funky ass too. Ha, I made myself laugh. Gertrude went on and on about Oswald eventually boring me but giving me great information on the lonely psychopath. "Mrs. Kapelput, I have a question for you, it's about Oswald and his behavior. We got into an argument the other day and..."

A light knock on the door interrupted me. Gertrude just looked at the door, I could tell she wasn't expecting anyone so she was a but confused as who was knocking on the door. The knocking continued only a little louder this time followed by the sound of Oswald. Good I was hoping he would come by soon.

Gertrude yelled things that I couldn't understand with her thick accent and flung open the door. Oswald hobbled in but stopped as soon as he saw me sitting on the sofa. "Hello love how are you doing today?" I asked as he sat down on the other sofa. "Your lover visits me more than my own son, why would you do that to your mother. She tells me how you chased after some hussy why would you do that to me?" I looked over at Oswald who was squirming under the stares of his mother and me.

"Please don't be so hard on him Mrs. Kapelput the woman was very manipulative so it's not his fault. I'm just glad I saved him in time before he got himself in trouble." Gertrude smiled at me before frowning at her son again. "Yes without her I don't know what I would've done." Oswald said holding my hand. His grip tighten when his mother turned, I pulled my hand out of his and shot him a dirty look before Gertrude turned around.

"My Oswald, go take yourself a bath, let mama clean up that suit if your for you." He nodded heading to the large tub in the other room. "Come let me show you have Oswald likes to have his suits all pressed out." Gertrude pulled me into the other room pulling out this old fashioned iron and going step by step on how to steam with that monstrosity. After she was done she shooed me out of the room, how about I pay Oswald a visit.

I walked into the bathroom and his eyes widened. "Oh, my Oswald how is your bath? Mana steamed your suit for you. Oh how nice and clean it is for my handsome boy" I said imitating Gertrude's accent. Oswald frowned but before he could do anything his mother came waltzing into the room. "Oh, Oswald how stressed out you look, tell mama what bothers you so much." She said kneeling beside the tub with a sponge. That just got weird really quick well weirder, I turned to leave but Gertrude pulled me down beside her.

They exchanged a few words and I just sat down feeling kind of awkward, if they were just going to talk why did I have to be here. I should've just left instead of coming in here to mock his mother. After a minute my phone started ringing (thank god) I leave the apartment and because I could say anything Fish answered.

"I left a present by your door, it's a farewell gift from the family. I have a flight booked for you to take a trip to the beautiful and wonderful Paris." Oh man I've always wanted to go to Paris, I might just take her offer. "Thank you but I told I'm going to fine here, what if something happens to you while I'm gone. I'll never forgive myself because I wasn't there to help you." She I could picture her shaking her head and smiling. "I'm going to be fine, for now I've put almost all of my money in your bank accounts, as a precaution. I'll come by and see you tomorrow stay safe." She hung up and I sighed.

I entered the apartment and saw Gertrude sitting on the couch probably waiting for Oswald to finish his bath. "Hey, something came up and I have to go, make sure you call me soon ok." I said giving Gertrude a hug, she kissed me goodbye and I left.

Fish really wanted me out of Gotham bit I couldn't really leave with Oswald hanging around my home. When I got home four large boxes were outside of the door. I pushed them all inside and opened the largest one. Inside was a beautiful pale yellow vintage 50's dress, along with long white gloves to go with them. I pulled on the dressed and gloves everything fit perfectly and I spun around the living humming.

Let's see what else she got me, I opened up one of the smaller boxes and inside was a photo of my mother wearing a dress similar to the one I was wearing and a string of pearls. I always wondered where all of my mom's things went, Fish had all of them. I placed the photo on the table and put the pearls on, oh Fish she was the greatest she really was. I ripped open the last two boxes and found a cute pair of white pumps, a couple bottles of Scotch, and a few old records I think belonged to my mother.

I walked in the spare room Oswald was in and opened the closet looking pulling out my old record player. I put it down on the table next to my mothers photo and started winding it up and placed the vinyl record on it. (Cue music above) Swing music started playing and I immediately recognized the first song, mother used to play it when she getting ready to go out. As she would get ready we would dance around the house to this music.

I popped open the bottle of Scotch and poured myself a glass, quickly downing and it while jamming out to the swing. Before I knew it half the bottle was gone and I was dancing around the house like a crazy person, imitating the dancers I'd seen on television. I heard the front door close and I looked over the balcony to see Oswald looking around the living room at the empty boxes. I ran downstairs and skipped over to him and curtsying.

I offered him a drink and he gladly took it as I went back to dancing by myself. After a minute or two Oswald joined me in dancing and I couldn't be any happier. I don't know why but I think me being completely drunk right now had something to do with why I was kind of attracted to him. I didn't feel like this when I was at his mother's place earlier, oh well I didn't care I grabbed him and pressed my lips to his. I felt his stiffen up and I flashed him a large smile.

He stood there for a minute while I poured myself another drink, he took the cup from me and chugged the drink, woo he letting loose now. I wasn't really sure how long we danced and just enjoyed each others company but it felt good to let my guard down and just have fun.

The next morning I woke up with the worlds worse headache, I slowly got up only to be pulled back down on the bed. What the hell? I looked down saw arms around my naked torso, oh hell no. I looked back at Oswald who was looking mighty comfortable snuggled into my back. No, no, no, no, we did not have sex, if we did I would remember. I pulled Oswalds arms apart and flew out of the bed, I was only wearing underwear, and Oswald was wear nothing. Oswald slowly opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"What the hell is that look for?" He got up covering his exposed body with the blanket and grabbed a shirt than tossed it at me. I quickly pulled the shirt on and looked around the room at the clothes that littered the once clean room. "Oswald please tell me I was really cold last night we huddled together for warmth." He shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sure you know exactly what happened, now if you'll excuse me I have 15 minutes to get to work." He said walking into the bathroom. Oh damn I forgot I have a shift at the diner today. I ran to my room and took a 5 minute shower and quickly threw on my uniform. Oh man as if him living here for wasn't awkward enough, now it's going to be a million times worse. That trip to Paris was sounding more and more appealing by the minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0.0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Work went by smoothly and quietly, I didn't have to worry about bar tending because Fish had already replaced me. I thought I would stop by and see her anyway she would like that. Before I even entered the club I heard her yelling meaning someone had wronged her and she wasn't having it.

I entered the club too see a shattered plate on the ground and Fish sitting in one of the booths. As I walked up to her a couple of me stopped me and turned me around. "Sorry but the boss isn't seeing anyone right now." One of them said. "Well if you were smart you would know I'm an exception." I said. "It's fine let her through." The men let me go move out of the way for me to get by.

"How are you feeling, you look like you had a great time last night." I frowned at her as she laughed. "Just so you know one of the bottles you gave me yesterday is empty. Oh and thank you for the gifts I really love the who outfit that you got its beautiful." I she nodded waving her hand. Two plates were placed in front of us and that's when I realized how hungry I was.

"So what's up with the broken cookware by the door?" I asked taking a bite out of the delicious steak in front of me. Fish sighed and looked over at me. "Well since you asked I was just informed that Oswald Cobblepot is back from the dead. James Gordon failed and I want both him and Penguins head on a stake." Venom dripped off every work and I almost chocked on my steak.

She knew Oswald was alive, what if she finds out he's been living with me. What if she finds out were had sex? "Calm down Penelope, I won't let that fool hurt you if that's what your worried about." Fish said taking my hand. We talked about random things while we ate, about 30 minutes later Butch and a couple other thugs walked into the Club. That was my cue to leave before I heard to much about business. I said my goodbyes to Fish and headed out.

What was I going to do, not working at the club anymore is going to give me too much time. I'm going to have to find more work or something the occupies my time.

A few weeks went by and I saw Fish and Oswald less and less. Fish was busy trying to get Falcone and Oswald killed while Oswald was trying to take Fish down. Maroni was trying to take everyone down, everyone was just doing to much. Today I was working at the diner it was a little slow unfortunately.

"So how is life at the club, one of the customers said he saw you do a little number there a while back." That nosey lady is Martha he's nice but always in other people's business. Which is why I don't talk to her a lot or anyone here because they all want to know everything. "I don't work there anymore but it was great when I did." I answered sitting at the bar in front of her. "Why quit if you liked it so much?" I sighed and frowned at her before going to check on the few customers we had.

After work I headed home, Oswald was staying off and on with his mother so I didn't really see him. It's strange I kind of missed that messed up psychopath, even though I was kind of being blackmailed by him. When I got home as expected the house was empty and I was starving, I don't even bother changing before I started cooking. I don't know but I made enough food for a feast and ate all of it.

Even after eating all that food I was still pretty hungry but I need to go grocery shopping now. I changed and headed to the front door, when I opened it Sal Maroni and Oswald were waiting at the door. Maroni smiled at me and Oswald held his head down.

"How are you doing Princess, Penguin here has been going on about you for sometime, I didn't know you two knew each other so well." He said pulling me in a hug and inviting himself in. "He also gave me a bit of news, my condolences about your mother she was a very beautiful woman much like yourself. As I was saying Penguin here gave me a bit of news about your adoptive mother, Fish Mooney." I could strangle him, how could he do that to me that piece of shit.

"Calm down love, I'm just letting you know what's going to happen. I know you and Fish have a relationship that we're never going to have so when I need you, you come to me and give me what I want and when I want it if you catch my drift. If not that's ok because I know where to find you now. You have a wonderful evening Princess, I'll giving you a call real soon." With that he took his leave leaving Oswald behind.

As soon as the front door closed I jumped on Oswald punching him square in the face. "Why the hell would you do that to me, how could you?" I kept on slapping him until he grabbed my arms and pushed me off of him. "I didn't have a choice I was being followed he knew we knew each other and he knew we were working for another Mafia boss so I had to tell him." I punched him once more in his side and got off the floor. "You're an asshole and I hope someone rips your throat from your neck."

I headed to the closet and pulled out a couple of large suitcases and went to my room. Thanks to that piece of shit I can't stay here anymore. I filled both bags with clothes and things I needed for a long extended vacation. Once I was finished I grabbed a photo of my mother and her pearls and entered the living room.

"Get out of my house, and don't ever come back and if you do it will be the last thing you ever do." For a minute I could see regret in his eyes but I didn't give two shits he crossed the line. He grabbed a few of his things and left. I called Fish and she was at the house in minutes.

"There's something I want to tell you, and you have to promise me you'll hear the story to the end before you get angry. I should've told you this a long time ago but I was afraid of what you would think." I said getting her a glass of wine.

After a very long story about how I got tied up with Sal Maroni and how Oswald ended up living with me I finally took a breath and looked down. She's probably going to disown me and have me killed I already know it. "I want to be angry at you but I'm not I believe the word would be disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Maroni. As for Oswald that is a different story I will make him pay for what he has done to us. You my dear will be staying with your dear cousin until I can get everything under control. As soon as we leave I'm burning this place to the ground and collecting the insurance money so grab what you want to keep." I nodded and got to work grabbing all of my expensive and cherished items before Fish and I took our leave.

Just like she said she lit the entire complex on fire I made a call to my cousin and she happily offered to have me stay at her place until I got a new one. It's been months since I've seen Leslie, I wonder how she's doing with her new job at Arkham Asylum. Fish and I parted ways and I headed out of Gotham City, it wasn't forever just until I got Penguin back for what he did. Selling me out like a coward Mr. Oswald Cobblepot aka Penguin you just made the worse enemy. I'm smart, sneaky, beautiful and great with knifes. The first thing Fish ever taught me was to always have a plan and my plan was to see Oswald Cobblepot suffer.


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived at the apartment it was really late and I was kind exhausted, the whole day was annoying and full of surprises. I couldn't wait to climb in bed and just relax.

Leslie lived in the same exact apartment complex, for like ever. I remember coming to visit her when I was a teenager and she was still living here. I finally arrived and before I could knock the door flew open and Leslie pulled me into a familiar embrace.

"It's so good to see you Penelope I've missed you so much, you look so beautiful and you cut your hair." I nodded hugging her again. "I know, we look more alike, since your hair is cut short as well. Now I don't mean to cut this awesome reunion short but I need a shower and sleep. The first thing I need to do is find a job in the morning." Leslie nodded and helped me pull my bags into the spare bedroom.

"Maybe you can come to work with me and see how you like it. I know you didn't get your degree just be a waitress your entire life." She has a point, I agreed to go with her and she hugged me once more before leaving me room. Home sweet home for the time being, I can't wait and see what Arkham City has in store for me.

The next morning Leslie and I were up early and heading to her job at the Asylum. I was kind of excited I mean I did have a degree in psychology this is the experience I've been waiting for. "Welcome to Arkham Asylum Pen, isn't she beautiful?" Leslie said as we pulled up to eerie looking asylum. "She's something I don't know about beautiful though." She laughed as we headed into the large building.

As soon as I walked in I felt like I was being arrested, I was ID'd, pat down, I had to have photo identification for entering the Asylum. Like damn they might as well give me handcuffs and a stripped suit to match.

Eventually the long identification process ended Leslie and I headed over to the women's ward. It was loud and most of the people were speaking gibberish. "Don't worry about them they're just trying to freak you out, most of the women are very cooperative. I'm going to introduce you to the head of the Asylum maybe we can get you a job here."

Just like Leslie said I met with the Gerry Lang, and he practically hired me on the spot. He was kind of an asshole but they needed help keeping some of the women under control so I was going to be their psychiatrist.

He gave me a run of the place and I was even given my own personal office, that would be visited by the criminally insane each and everyday but that's fine. Before I could settle in a few guards entered my room followed by one of the inmates. "Job starts now baby doll she's your first inmate." The guard said as they both exited the room.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Thompkins and you are?" The inmate smiled and looked up at me. "Your related to the doctor aren't you." I nodded and she burst out laughing. I can already tell I'm going to get a kick out of this job.

The day went by a little two quickly for my liking but hey there's always tomorrow. I met with Leslie in the clinic she was finishing up with one of the patients who had gotten into a fight and lost. "So how's the new job?" I shrugged as she sent the inmate away and started packing her things up. "You knew they were looking for work that's why you brought me here isn't it?" She chuckled and glanced over at me before going back to what she was doing.

"Work was interesting, I was spit on and completely disrespected but I think I'll get through to these people. After a few more sessions they'll warm up to me. Oh and the first inmate that I spoke with realized we're related, she's going to be a regular I know it." I explained. I think living with Leslie is going to be good for me. I'm getting away from all the negativity and it feels great. I don't have to worry about Maroni or Oswald, and Fish said she would call every once in awhile. Everything was perfect.

Time flies by when your having fun, I never realized how true that was until now. I had been living with Leslie for almost two weeks now and it felt like two days. I loved working at Arkham Asylum, the patients were really starting to warm up to me. Except for Ms. Sheila she just attempts to strangle me but we're making progress, I can say more than two words now without her getting upset.

I had just finished a session with one of my favorite patients, she was a sad soul that one. Killed her entire family because they didn't laugh at her joke, that's ridiculous but it's good she's getting the help she needs. My office was decorated with inspirational quotes and a few photos of my mother Mr. Lang didn't really care for very colorful things, that tool was annoying as hell but he was my boss.

I day went on and about halfway through it I started feeling a little sick, these patients were always getting sick because of the condition of the Asylum maybe it was starting to get to me now. I headed over to the clinic to see if there was anything I could take for my upset stomach. Leslie was there with one of the guards and an inmate that was just staring into space.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over to trio. The guard looked up and I immediately recognized me as the man from the GCPD. "Get demoted, why are you working as guard?" I asked crossing my arms. The former cop frowned at me. "Wait you two know each other?" Leslie asked as I shrugged. "I don't know him personally I've seem him a few times, since it looks like you're going to be around the names Penelope Thompkins." I said waving and headed over to the medicine closet.

"Lee do we have anything for upset stomachs that isn't going to like partially sedate me?" I asked looking over all the medicine. I have no clue how she keeps up with all these pills I would lose my mind if I did. "Well I wouldn't recommend anything in that room, don't drink anymore coffee make tea for now until we go home." Leslie's little helper nurse walked over to me and pulled me out of the room.

"Here I'll make some for you, my name is Dorothy it's nice to finally meet you." I gave her a small smile and followed her into the employee break room. This Dorothy gave me a strange vibe and I really didn't like it one bit. "Look Dorothy I think I'm just going to head home early but thank you for being nice." I quickly made it to my office and shut the door.

Something didn't feel right with that lady she just gave me the creeps like a couple of the patients that I speak with daily. I packed up my things and made up a crazy excuse as to why I had to leave before exiting the asylum. On my walk home I threw up twice and made a quick stop to the market for lots of tea. When I got to the apartment I completely forgotten about the tea and passed out in my room. I woke up to my phone ringing, it was that piece of shit Oswald. What the in hell did that bastard want, I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him.

I let the phone go to voicemail and not even five seconds later it started ringing again, I sighed and picked up the phone. "What do you want?" I yelled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing? Maroni and his men are running up and down Gotham looking for you. After the apartment burned down I thought that Maroni tried to kill you but he didn't he thinks you're trying to run so he's not very happy with you." Oswald said frantically. "Well I'm not trying to run anywhere, I'm safe and happy so don't worry about me. After this call I won't have this number anymore so bye." I hung up the phone and broke it in half before throwing one piece out of one window and the other out one on the other side of the apartment.

Don Maroni was looking for me and I haven't heard anything from Fish in awhile, I hope she's doing alright because I can't really go and visit her right now. People are looking for me, I'm going to have to lay low until I know when it's safe to walk around Gotham. I got up and headed out making sure my face was covered, I headed to a drug store and bought a bunch of different types of hair dye and quickly made my way back to the apartment. Ok Penelope you got this, we're just going to be changing your hair color, something you've never done before. It's like every other week is a new adventure, I should've just left and went to Paris when I had the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I was feeling much better and I had a new hair color, out of all the dyes Leslie and I decided on a reddish brown color. She's told me how someone the patients at the asylum were showing up in the infirmary having gone through extreme electroshock therapy.

The things that happened at Arkham Asylum was crazy man, the place needed to be purged of the old staff and new staff needed to come in. Apparently one of the inmates stole one of the guard keys, so when I went to work I had to go through a while entire interview.

Leslie had her hands full and I was stuck with a patient that was reciting Shakespeare over and over again. "How did I end up babysitting you dude?" I said looking over poor old Royston. He said something I didn't understand and paced around my room. "You poor man." I shook my head and went back to my work.

I had an appointment with one of the inmates who was having troubles with a few other inmates. I sat Royston down in the corner with a coloring book and he happily scribbled away at the book. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Officer Gordon. "I've figured out who the culprit is behind the electroshock therapy, it's Dorothy. She was a former patient I have no clue how she became part of the staff but that's not important. When I leave lock the door and answer to no one but me do you understand." I nodded and he handed me a gun. "Use it if you have to." I nodded and as soon as he left I locked the door and pushed my desk and the crazy heavy filing cabinet against the door.

"Looks like we're on lockdown for awhile Royston." I looked at the sealed window and frowned. Maybe I could find a way out without going through the door. Royston started speaking Shakespeare again and followed me over to the window pointing at a few screws. "Oh I see what your saying, maybe all of your brain isn't fried yet." I looked around the room and finally found something that I could use to open the window.

As soon as I finished unscrewing all the windows the lockdown alarm went off. I head footsteps running pass my room and I quickly pushed open the window and looked out. Ok that's a far drop I'll probably die as soon as I hit the ground. I looked up and saw stairs above me, maybe that could work.

"Royston I need your help, hold my leg please. I know you can understand me and if you don't help me we both die ok." He nodded as I climbed out the window and stood on the small windowsill. I felt Royston grab onto my legs as I reached for the stairs above me. As soon as I grabbed a hold of them I pulled myself up on the staircase and looked down at the window.

"Ok Royston it's your turn now you can trust me, step out and take my hand I promise I won't drop you." He mumbled more Shakespeare and carefully climbed out the window. I could hear banging coming from my office and Royston panicking. "Hey, look at me you're going to be alright take my hand." He grabbed it and I pulled him up to the staircase with me. I heard a large bang and I knew my office door was open.

A second later one of the inmates looked out and I grabbed Royston as we ascended the staircase. Ok so there's a staircase on one side there should be one on the other side. I ran to the other of the roof and sure enough there was a small unsafe looking metal staircase. I grabbed Royston and pulled him down the shaky stairs, I could feel me anxiety rise with every step I took.

As soon as we made it to the ground I collapsed and one of the guards ran over cuffing Royston. "Don't be to hard on him I wouldn't have be able to get out if it wasn't for him." I said in between breaths. All this crazy was making me nervous and anxious, I could feel my stomach turn and in no time I all my lunch was on the ground. I slowly got up and walked over to the entrance of the lock down building and sat down waiting for them to get everything under control.

A couple minutes later a handcuffed Royston came over and sat beside me. "O, wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here! How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, That has such people in't!" I shook head and patted Royston's head. "I think I might keep you around the office once all of this crazy stuff blows over. Beside's your annoying Shakespeare talk you're kind of sweet."

After about an hour of the guards struggling to get the inmates back into their cells the lock down was over and little Miss. Dorothy was found dead along with Mr. Lang and a couple other guards. I entered the building only to be tackled by Leslie. " I was so worried about you, when we got out of the west wing I realized that you never left your office. I was so scared something happened to you." She said pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine I promise, a little shaken up but I'm good. They got into my room so I can imagine what they did to it. Can we go home now I think I've had enough fun for the day." She smiled and hugged me again. "I actually have somethings to take care of so you go ahead without me." She's going back to Officer Gordon, she thought I didn't see her flirty face on when I walked in the clinic the other day.

Once I made it to the apartment I noticed the computer screen was lit up, I have a new message nice. I opened the message and saw that the owner of the house I was interested in was available to see me tomorrow morning. If all goes well I'd be moving to a large house with a nice large yard, it was the house I'd always wanted all it was missing was a family. I emailed the owner back with lightning speed and she quickly answered back finalizing the meeting.

I filled the bathtub with hot warm and sat down letting all my aches and pains disappear, it felt so good to just relax by myself with no one to bother. Not that Leslie was one to dote but I kind of did like being alone. I wonder how Fish is doing, with the whole Falcone situation, I hope she's keeping out of trouble and staying safe. The last time I spoke with her she told me not to contact her, she would call me for my safety.

Speaking of calling Fish I need to buy a new phone, I quickly got dressed and headed to the closest phone store and purchased a new phone and a new number. As I was leaving I saw a man who looked a lot like Oswald with a black eye walk by. He looked into the building and I eyes met for a split second before he looked forward and kept walking. He didn't recognize me thankfully, i quickly ran out of the building and jumped in my car taking off.

I can't wait until it was safe for me to be walking around town so I didn't have to hide who I was. I know when Fish finally takes over she will ensure my safety around Gotham and maybe be could visit Paris together.


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped the last box in the empty living room of my new home, that's right you heard correctly I bought myself a new house. It was huge with more than enough room for me and Leslie, I offered her a place to stay but of course she turned me down. I'm convinced that woman is going to live the rest of her life in that same apartment.

"Alright Pen, that's everything I've got to head back to work so I'll see you later." Leslie said waving before leaving the house. Leslie, Jim and I picked out furniture, and decor for my house yesterday and all of it was supposed to be delivered today. I walked through the empty home and I couldn't help but smile. I wonder if my mother would be happy that I was safe and living in the home I'd always wanted. I'd like to think that she would be happy because for once she'd be living luxuriously.

There was a knock on the door and I ran over opening the door to see Carmine Falcone and Oswald standing in the large doorway. I froze mostly from shock and a bit of fear because I had no weapons on me to defend myself. "You must be Penelope Thompkins, it's nice to meet you, Oswald and Fish has told me so much about you." He said entering my empty home. Oswald stood in the doorway and I had the urge to punch him in his stupid face but I stopped myself. "Where is she?" Falcone took his hat off and gave me an envelope. "She's not dead yet but before she was taken away her last wish was to keep you safe Princess so whatever problem Maroni had with you is squashed. If he so much as looks your way he's dead. Anyway I must be off, enjoy your new home the furniture should be here momentarily." He left and Oswald stayed behind with me.

"Sell me out again, you must really want me dead." I said as he walked into the house. "I didn't sell you out I was actually the one that begged Falcone to keep you alive. He was coming here to have you killed but I told him you were just an innocent in this and there was no reason for you to be killed. Even though you get on my nerves I feel like if you died I'd miss you." I looked for any signed that he could be lying but I couldn't find anything, he was telling the truth.

"Well thanks for saving my life I guess, now I can walk around town without the fear of being shot in the head." He chuckled and I punched him in the gut. "Sorry that's just a leftover punch from last time I saw you." There was a knock on the door and this time when I opened it, it was the movers. After a few hours of ordering people around my house was fully furnished and I was completely exhausted for some reason.

"Hey, Oswald forget that I totally punched you in your gut and get me glass of water before I pass out." I said falling on the couch. I don't know why I was so worn out I barely did anything today, all I did was carry a few boxes in the house and that tired me out. Maybe my body was still trying to fix itself from me being sick. Oswald came back with the water and as soon as I saw the glass I felt my stomach turn. I pushed him out of the way and ran into the bathroom, I barely made it to the toilet before I started vomiting.

I felt Oswald rub my back and for some reason this awful moment felt right, him being there with me in my moment of vulnerability was wonderful. Once I felt a little better I stumbled out of the bathroom and fell on the couch, Oswald looked through some of the boxes and pulled out a blanket. He threw it over me and placed the glass of water on the coffee table.

"Just relax I will be back I promise." Oswald yelled hobbling out the door. I picked up the envelope and opened it to see a photo of my mother and a young man along with an address and a number. What is this supposed to mean? I got up, grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello you've reached David Thompkins, I'm unable to come to phone right now so please leave a message." I quickly slap the phone close and threw it on the coffee table. Why would he give me this number? This is the man that I have never spoken, I've heard great things about him from Leslie but he never once acknowledged me. Oh boy, I need a nap.

I put everything down and made myself comfortable on the couch again. This girl was asleep in no time, I don't know how I could pass out so fast but I loved it must be the new house. When I woke up I noticed I wasn't on the couch anymore I was in my new room with a cold rag on my forehead. No way Oswald carried me upstairs with those weak little arms of his. The door slowly opened and Gertrude walked in carrying a tray with a large bowl on it.

"How are you feeling? I made some soup for that upset stomach of yours." She said placing the tray on the bed beside me. "Thank you so much, I'm kind of glad Oswald brought you here I had half a mind to go to the clinic to see what's wrong with me." I said chuckling. "Nothing is wrong with you my dear, a woman's body starts changing when she is with child." I spit the spoonful of soup out of my mouth and looked over at Gertrude.

She smiled and me handed me a napkin, this lady was crazy no way I was pregnant I haven't even been with any... Oh shit, no please dear lord don't do this to me. I tried getting out of bed but Gertrude pushed me back down. "You need to finish your soup, and take it easy. You need to rest, I will stay with you until you are better." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

First thing tomorrow morning I was going to the clinic down the street, I need to know if this lady is serious. What am I going to do with a baby? I can't take care of a baby, I'm not mother material and I'm only 22 I'm at the age where I should be partying all night long, even though I don't really care for clubbing. Hello I used to work at one I know how people get.

The next morning Gertrude and I went to the clinic, she didn't want me going but I had to be sure that this was for real. Sure enough all the test came back positive, I was pregnant and the father of the little organism growing in me was the man I planned on making suffer. Just like I said before every other week was something crazy. I enjoyed life when it was event less and all I did was work all the time.

I wonder what Fish would do if she knew, knowing her she would send me away on the first flight out of Gotham and tell me never to come back. Maybe I'm being to nice, Fish would probably falcon punch me in my stomach and try to cause some real damage. Whatever I don't even know why I'm thinking like that Fish is gone because of Oswald and Falcone. Fish the woman that was more of a mother to me than my own mother was going to be killed and there was nothing I could do about it. For the first time in a long time the Gotham Princess was in this by herself with no one to help her out.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed and I still hadn't told Oswald about our surprise baby, truth be told I was kind of scared that he would reject me. Not that I really mind but it would be nice if he was in baby's life. Gertrude was getting on my nerves with all these crazy old remedies and voodoo shit she was going on about so I took her home and headed to work.

Arkham was looking for a new Director and people weren't exactly lining up to do the job after Director Lang was killed. It was harder to work government officials running up and down the place and it was also putting my patients on edge. Plus I was thinking about my pregnancy, I was stressing big time when I really shouldn't be.

Royston sat in the corner of my office looking through old Shakespeare and mumbling to himself and was having a very hard time concentrating on my work. Maybe I should go see Ed he used to always cheer me up when I feeling fragile. I didn't have Fish to talk to and I couldn't really explain my situation to Leslie without her going crazy on me.

I interviewed many nervous patients today because of all the unknown people running around the place. Once I finished up with my last patient I took Royston back to his cell. I gave him the Shakespeare books and I'm pretty sure he thanked by in his Shakespeare language.

When I got home Oswald was standing in front of the house looking disheveled. "Look can you not creep around my house, I don't have many neighbors so they're going to start getting suspicious that your creeping around here." I said walking in the large home. He followed me in the house and went straight to the kitchen, and walked out with a bottle of champagne.

"Sal Maroni just tried to crush me in a car, Fish is still alive and she ratted me out to Maroni. You're going to ask so I'll tell you anyway, I've been working with Falcone this whole time and Fish found out. Somehow she's alive even though Victor was supposed to take care of her." He explained handing me a very full glass of champagne. As much as I loved alcohol the smell of this champagne was upsetting my stomach.

"So what your saying is Fish ratted you out just like how you ratter her out. Well I don't really see the problem with her trying to get even, it's like she used to tell me all the time. What goes around comes around. You screwed her over so now she screwed you over. How did she even find out?"I put the glass down on the coffee table and headed up to my room. "Are you sick? In the little time we've spent together you never seemed like the one to turn down a drink." Oswald asked following me upstairs.

Of course he would say something, the man was annoying as hell and loved to get his ass kicked but he was as sharp as a tack. "I'm fine, I just don't feel like drinking right now, what I do need is a nice hot bath though." I looked back at him and he frowned, he knew I was lying I could see it in his face.

He waddled past me and entered my bathroom turning on the water. "Well you maybe good at picking out liars but your terrible at lying, that's ok I won't bug you about it now since you just got home from work. I must be off mother told me she wants to sing at the club so I have some arrangements to make. Have a good night Princess." He hobbled out of the room and left the house. I sighed and ran downstairs quickly locking the front door before heading back to the bathroom to turn off the water.

I submerged myself into the tub and sighed for like the 100th time today. How was even supposed to tell him, and now he knows something is wrong. I wouldn't even be surprised if he figured out I was pregnant. After my bath I didn't even bother getting dressed I just jumped in bed and passed out.

******************.*********************

The next morning I felt terrible, so I didn't go into work, no way I could deal with being nauseous, all the annoyed inmates and the city officials running around. I had gotten a couple calls from Leslie, she was worried about me but I wasn't really in the room to talk. I was really feeling down and sad,m for some reason, it probably had to do with the baby and my hormones being all over the place.

I slowly pulled on a simple summer dress and headed downstairs in the kitchen. I was starving and I wasn't in the mood to be cooking, maybe I'll order like three pizzas. I did just that and I couldn't be more excited when the pizza arrived, until I opened the door. Oswald and the pizza man were waiting, the pizza man looking a little freaked out and Oswald with his creepy smile. Oswald took the pizza and walked into the house and I handed the pizza man his money before closing the door.

"What did I tell you about creeping around my house?" I yelled taking the boxes from him. "I came to check on you, to see if you were feeling better when I met my friend outside. Anyway how are you feeling you look pale." He said putting his hand on my forehead. I pushed him away and started chowing down on the pizza. "I'm fine just really hungry." I wasn't necessarily lying I was really hungry.

He frowned at me and shook his head. "I spoke to mother this morning and she told me you had something very important to tell me." Of course she did if I didn't tell him I know she would and he would probably slit my throat.

"Sit down, because I don't know how you're going to take my news. It's the reason I haven't been feeling well and I'm always tired. I'm actually kind of surprised you haven't figured it out yet because your smart." I explained as he sat down beside me. I sighed and looked down at my shaking hands. I was internal screaming but I had to tell him he has a right to know.

"Well I went with your mother to the clinic the other day because she told me something that completely shocked me and I didn't want to believe her. Turns out she was right, I should've known; mother knows best. I just don't want you to completely re..." "Just get to the point!" Oswald yelled cutting me off. I stood up and walked towards the staircase so my back was facing him, there was no way I could look him in the eye. "I'm pregnant." I said it quickly but I was 100% sure he heard.

"Just tell me what was so important and stop messing around Penelope." He thought I was joking. "I'm serious Oswald if you don't believe me I have the papers upstairs." I yelled turning towards him. I jumped a little when I saw him standing right in front of me with his eyes wide. "Are you serious?" I nodded as he dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So it is true, I suspected you were but I wanted to be sure. It is mine right?" I nodded and hugged my flat stomach.

"I don't even know what to say, I'm happy it's you Penelope. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I'm grateful for you and our baby." I expected a completely different response from him but I was kind of happy, I wasn't going to be alone in this.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months have passed by since I told Oswald about the baby and let me tell you he's been a completely different person around me. I was actually starting to enjoy his company. Oswald lives with me now, well again but this time I welcomed him into my home. I just feel a little safer with him around the house plus he's always going on about the pregnancy and baby proofing the house. He's trying really hard to be a good boy and keep his "business" outside of the house but he's a man and he brings his work home.

I worked part time at Arkham Asylum, and I actually work at a real office and sometimes I make visits to the asylum every now and again to see my favorite patient Royston. He's the only one I ever want to see there now that they have a new owner, he kind of gives me the creeps.

Today I was at the office going througt my clients paperwork, and wonder what I was going to name my bundles of joy. I still didn't know the gender yet but that didn't mean I couldn't throw some names around. There was a knock on the door and Leslie peaked her head in the office, I waved her over and she took a seat in the chair across my desk.

"How are you doing today my beautiful little cousin?" Woah something good must have happened to her. "I'm hungry but other than that I'm fine. How are you, you seen to be quite happy." She nodded as I headed over to my filing cabinet. "Everything is wonderful Jim, is amazing and I've got a new job working at the GCPD." Leslie said running up to me. She put her hand on my small baby bump and smiled at me. "I'm so happy for you, have you spoken to your father yet, I know the last time I spoke to you you tried calling and hung up. So I invited him over to the house this weekend and I expect you to answer the door little cousin." I frowned at her and she gave me a thumbs up before running out the door.

This means I have to official meet my father, the one I've heard so much about. Coming from my mother and Fish it was all negative but coming from Leslie it was all positive. I really didn't know want to think to much on it or I would just get upset and frustrated which isn't good. The work day went by fairly quick and before I knew it I was at home relaxing on the couch listening to the radio. I wasn't sure when Oswald would be home, he was usually home late since he was running Fish's nightclub now.

Maybe I should get myself some friends, oh I'll call Ed and see how he's doing maybe we can order Chinese. I jumped up and called Ed, he immediately agreed in was at the house with takeout in thirty minutes.

"How are you doing Ed, it's been a while?" I asked giving him a hug. "Every is alright how are you? You look a little rounder than usual." I playfully smacked him arm and sat led him over to the couch. "I'm great now that you're here, and yes I am a little rounder than usual. How work and Miss. Kringle last time we spoke you were working on her with your riddle charms?" He chuckled and looked down at his hands. "She's dating a Neanderthal cop that doesn't treat her right. It makes me so angry to see them together because he hurts her and she's ok with it." I could see him getting angrier with every word he said.

"Eventually she's going to get it, and she's going to find out that she doesn't need him anymore. Until then try your best to comfort her when she needs it, and try not to scare her away Ed." He smiled and we ended up talking about the most random things just enjoying each others company. After a bit Ed had to leave and I was exhausted, no one ever told me being pregnant was so tiring. Like, I read that I was going to be tired but I fell asleep at my desk a few days ago, hell I fell asleep standing in line at the coffee shop.

I headed upstairs and slipped out of my clothes putting on my night gown and plopping down on the bed. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and I knew Oswald was home. Sure enough he walked into the room and lied down beside me.

"How are you doing today, I'm sorry I couldn't come home earlier like I promised I was a little hung up with some "business"." I shrugged as he rubbed my small baby bump. "It's fine I know you have important Mafioso things to attend to so its whatever." I said pulling the covers over my legs and turning my back to him. I was feeling one of my mood swings coming one. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. He made me feel so safe and wanted, something that I haven't felt in awhile.

"When is your next appointment I want to go with you, I promise I won't let anything mess up that day." I smiled and turned over and looks at him. "It's next week, oh and my cousin invited my estranged father to the house this weekend. Promise me if he's here when you come home you won't go "Penguin" on him." He frowned and got out of bed after kissing my hand. "As long as he doesn't vex me I'll be find. I'm going to take a bath so sleep tight because I knew your going to be sleeping by the time I finish."

Just like he said I passed out before he finished because when I work up in the morning he was already gone. Might as well clean up the house for this weekend, I was meeting my father for the first time and I was incredibly terrified. What if he didn't like me or he was disappointed that I was already knocked up and not married? I was so nervous I didn't realize that I had been cleaning for hours and I starving. I went to the kitchen and pulled some of Gertrude's Goulash from the fridge, I hated this stuff before I was pregnant now it was all I wanted.

I ate all of the leftover goulash and cleaned up once again, I couldn't help but think of my father. Hmm I hope Fish is alright, I felt a couple tears run down my face and before I knew I was balling my eyes out in the living room. I missed Fish so much, words couldn't describe how upset I was in that moment. There was a knock on the door and I blew my nose before getting up and answering the door.

Don Maroni stood at my door with one of his goons and they both entered my home. "Look at you, so beautiful and your pregnant let's hope it's not Penguin's little bastard." Anger boiled in me and I was beyond pissed. If I wasn't pregnant and very emotional right now I would have attempted to rip his throat from his neck.

"Look you and I need to fix things, I think I might have overreacted just a little when you "disappeared". I was mostly angry that Penguin betrayed me and took it out on you. So what do you say, we put all of that behind up and you come back and work for me princess." I frowned but before I could say anything Don Falcone entered my home. Oh great this place is about to get crazy, maybe they and go and talk some other time.

"Good afternoon Don Maroni, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you or any of your people making any type of contact with this citizen. Whatever you're trying to do needs to stop, she can't do it nor will she do it as long as I'm alive and running this town." You know even though Falcone was an older man he was still pretty terrifying. A bald man walk into the house and the two goons that were with Don Maroni took off in the other direction.

"This here is Victor Zsasz ad he will be here to make sure that you're safe and sound. He's going to be around a lot so get used to him Princess, as for you Sal we need to talk. Boss to boss." With that Maroni and Falcone left me alone with this creepy looking killer. "Well, if you're going to be staying here I might as well show you to your room." I said heading upstairs. "I am just here to make sure no one is around your house I don't plan on staying forever." He said walking out the back door. Everything is going to be alright as long as Falcone doesn't die, well let's hope this man lives forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning, Oswald was gone and Leslie and I were making sure everything was in order with the house. My father would be here at noon and I was incredibly nervous. Oswald said he would be home around dinner thankfully so he wouldn't see my father. Victor made is morning security check and left before Leslie showed up thankfully. That would've been an awkward conversation.

I was racing around the house cleaning everything to make sure my house was in tip top shape plus the knots in my stomach weren't getting any better. "Hey are you alright Pen your looking a little pale?" Leslie walked over to me and my stomach did a backflip. I raced into the bathroom and threw up making me feel a million times better. "This pregnancy thing isn't as fun as people make it out to be." I said as she handed me a glass of what looked like ginger ale.

After I cleaned myself up and took a nice shower I headed downstairs and started cleaning again. There was a knock on the door and my heart stopped, he's here what am I supposed to do? Oh my gosh I'm going crazy I just need to calm down and answer the door. Leslie grabbed me and she opened the door and my heart stopped, the man from the photo stood in my doorway.

"Uncle David it's nice to see you its been a while." Leslie said pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back as his eyes connected with mine. Time seemed to stop for a moment, my father was here and he was happy to see me, all this time I was thinking he was going to hate me but his eyes were filled with joy and happiness. He smiled and walked up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to just hold you. Your mother tried to do what was best but keeping you away from me wasn't the answer." I wrapped my arms around him and started crying, so many emotions were running through my body and I didn't know what to do. "I'm so happy." I yelled as my father kissed the top of my head. Before I met this man, I didn't care about him at all and now that he was here I didn't know how I ever lived without him.

We talked about everything and anything I could think of, he told me how he met my mother, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been. They met at the diner she worked at and hit off, but when she got pregnant I guess she got scared and left. He was so nice and caring, he was everything I expected a father would be he made me feel safe and loved. Hours went by and before I new it, it was dinner time and I was hungry but then again I was always hungry.

"So why am I going to meet this young man you have been going on about?" I shrugged as he followed me into the kitchen. "He should actually be home soon I'm think I'm going to call him and see if he can bring some dinner. I never expected you to be here this long but I don't mind It's wonderful being having you here, your more than welcome to come by anytime." A couple minutes later I heard the the front door open.

It was like he knew what I was thinking, he walked into the kitchen with a couple to-go bags from an expensive restaurant. "Thank god you're here in starving." I said running over to him and taking the bags of delicious smelling food. "Oh, father this is Oswald the man I was telling you about and a soon to be father." My father stood up, and held his hand out to Oswald, they introduced themselves and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Everyone was getting along and I could tell Oswald already loved my father.

After spending sometime with Oswald father left and I exhausted and content. "So what do you think, isn't he wonderful?" Oswald shrugged and followed me upstairs to our room. "He's alright, anyways I'm going to have Butch come by tomorrow I have somethings I have to drop off at the house so. I'd prefer if you weren't home since I know you're not going to be happy I'm bringing things into the home. I will make sure everything is gone by the end of the day."

What the hell was he trying to smuggling into my home that I can't be at the house for? I had work anyway so I wouldn't be home but still I was kind of curious. I agreed with him anyways and headed into the bathroom I took a shower and pulled on my pjs and jumped into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~

The next day the only thing that was on my mind was the shady business that was going down at my house. I've already moved twice and I really loved my home the last thing I wanted was to move again. Halfway through work my door flew open and once again Don Maroni stood in the doorway.

I sighed and slowly opened my drawer and pulled out my handgun and placed it on my lap. "How can I help you Mr. Maroni and don't ask me to join you again because I won't." I said frowning. "I'm not asking you to help me because I know that I'm not going to get it. I just happen to meet this wonderful gentleman the other day and he reminded me so much of you. What did he say his name was? That's right David Thompkins, all he spoke about was how much he couldn't wait to meet his long lost daughter. I just came by to see how you were doing and you look great so have a wonderful week." He smiled at me and walked out of the office.

I was beyond pissed, he's knows who my father is and now he's going to try and use him to get to me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Oswald's number but he didn't answer. I called him like 10 more times before I gave up and left work. I had to get to my father and tell him he wasn't safe, he said he's working at an office on the other side of town.

As much as I didn't want to be on the other side of town I spend there and found the little insurance office spotting my father through the glass. When I got closer I saw he speaking with Falcone and Victor. What the hell is going on here? I ran to the side of the building before any of them could see me, a couple minutes later the door opened and Falcone and Victor walked out of the office. "Let's just keep this between you and me alright old friend."

Well damn it looks like my father is more than cable of taking care of himself. I quickly walked by the office windows and saw it was full of people, I jumped in the car and left my head fall on the steering wheel. I guess it's time to start walking around with a gun again, now I know that my father might be working with Falcone or Maroni he might be working for both. I alway forget that I live in Gotham City, everything and everyone is so crooked in this horrid city. I couldn't even go home because Oswald was doing business in my house.

Wait he was doing business in my house, my house not his. Screw what he said I'm going home and whatever he's doing in my house has to go, I don't care what anyone says. I'm 14 weeks pregnant I shouldn't have to deal with this.

When I got to the house there were about 5 cars in the driveway and no where for me to park my car. Oh hell no, this shit is being nipped in the ass right now. I got out of the car and ran into the house, to see a bunch of men with guns and crates all over the place. One of the men saw me and ran around into the living room.

Oswald came waddling around the corner with a large smile on his face. "I want these people and all this shit out of my house now." I yelled before he could say anything. He tried pulling me upstairs but I fight him until I saw Victor walk over to us. "I know Falcone will get angry at me for this but we have business to finish." Before I could say anything the world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up it was night and my head was killing me, I think that bastard knocked me out. I slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to see that everything was spotless, it was as if no one was in the house. Oswald walked out of the kitchen holding a large bowl of goulash. "I knew you would be hungry when you got up so I made "Mom' Famous Goulash. And if you don't want this I also made beef stroganoff your favorite, or at least the babies favorite." He's trying to win me over with food and unfortunately it was kind of working.

"I'm going to eat but don't think I'm not going to be mad at you. I don't want all those people in my house again, take them to an abandoned warehouse or something. If you want I can buy you one, I still have all of Fish Mooney's money." Oops I probably shouldn't have said that. I looked up at Oswald to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"That would be lovely, that way I'm not putting you in danger and I have a private place to do my business. I forgot that you were a little evil genius at times." I don't know what how that makes me evil but I'll let it slide. I quickly wrote him a large check and went back to enjoying my goulash, he muttered somethings to himself before kissing the top of my head and going upstairs. If only all my problems were that easy to get rid of, my life would be so much easier. Now I just have to figure out what my father is doing with Maroni and Falcone, so many secrets in this little city and I was going to find out all of them.


	13. Chapter 13

I have to say being pregnant is hard, I don't know how people do this more than once, at 24 weeks I was dying. I'm a pretty small person and carrying two babies at once was hard. My doctor told me I was gaining to much weight but I mean what did he expect I have three stomachs to feed.

Oswald hadn't really bother me much since I gave him money for a warehouse, Leslie and Jim were growing strong, and my father was a very shifty person. I asked Oswald to see if he could find out anything about my father and so far he was coming up empty.

Work was alright as well, we got a new director in he goes by Hugo Strange. I haven't meet him yet but a lot of changes were being made to the asylum and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I made sure to keep Royston close because I noticed some of the inmates/patients were disappearing. The last thing I would want is for something bad to have to Royston he was so sweet and crazy with his Shakespeare language.

"Hey, Royston how would you like to leave this horrible place?" I asked smiling at him. He walked over to me and joyfully recited some Shakespeare. Even through his poor little brain got scrambled he was learning, the only thing he was learning was Shakespeare but at least it was an improvement. Now it was a little easier to read his emotions, when he was excited his words were beautiful but when he was distressed or angry the things he said were horrible.

Oh I just got an idea Mr. Royston, maybe you can come stay with me until we groom you for the outside world. Inmates were disappearing anyways so what one more that no one really cares around wouldn't make a difference. I'll had Leslie look over him a million times he wasn't dangerous he just got annoying after awhile. "How would you like to come live with me?" Royston instantly perked up a walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ok well if you give me a couple minutes I'll be right back I'm going to the basement. You know what you can just come with me." I said grabbing him and heading him downstairs.

Certain parts of the asylum were blocked off but I didn't need to go their I just needed to find all of your papers and burn all of them before we head out. Plus we can find some civilian clothes in one of these boxes. I quickly found a couple of Royston's papers and grabbed all of them and looked around some more. Royston was playing with some of the old costumes that we're used when we had our plays.

"Looks like the rest of your work is in the office, if there's anything you like just grab it now because you're not going go be able to get it again." He looked over my and rummaged through the box before pulling out a couple articles of clothing. One we were finished I left Royston in my room and grabbed all of his files and papers and burned every last one of them. By the time I was finished there was no records of Royston.

When I got back to my room I helped Royston put on one of the costume jackets and lead him into the hallway. All I have to do is find away to mess up the cameras and I'm good I brought him out to the back of the building and looked around. There are five cameras out here and a one way shot straight my to car, time to head to the control room.

"Royston I need you to listen to me very carefully, as soon as you hear the alarm I want you to run to that black car and ill be out a few minutes after ok." He nodded and walked over to the fence muttering Shakespeare. "Good if anyone comes out here you yell for me and I'll come and get you." I walked inside of the building straight to the security office, of course there were a few guys in there and that was perfect. Time for clumsy pregnant Penelope to mess everything up.

I entered the office and smiled at the security guards, one of them winked at me and i made a face at him. "Do you boys have any extra coffee it seems I've run out? I asked walking over to the full hot coffee pot. Before they could say anything I "tripped" spilling the hot coffee on one of the men. "Friggin A woman watch what the hell your doing?" I turned knocking over the guards cups all over the control for the asylum. I threw my hands in the air "tossing" the rest of the coffee on the other two guys.

"I am suck a klutz I'm so sorry oh no looks like the cameras and controls are messed up. All the door are opening." The ear piercing screech of the alarm started going off and I took my leave speed walking to the back of the building. When I got to the car I saw Royston peaking out from behind it. "Get in we're leaving before things get crazy."

I took off out of the parking lot and started mental screaming, I just broke someone out of an asylum and I could totally go to jail for it as well. But there's no proof that Royston was even at the asylum which is even better.

When I got home Royston jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. I'd never seen someone so happy to be in a house, maybe because he spent so much time in the asylum. Oh man I should have check to see why he was even admitted into the asylum. I let him in and he looked around before making himself comfortable In the living room.

While I was making something to eat every so often I would check on Royston who was fascinated with everything in the house. He was like a helpless like puppy and so sweet and adorable. I heard the front door open and Oswald entered the house with a large frown on his face.

"Penelope what's going on, who is this man?" I walked over to Royston and patted his head as he went back to watching the television. "This is my handy capable cousin Royston." I said give him a large fake smile. Oswald frowned and walked over to the two of us looking over Royston. Could Mr. Penguin be jealous?

"Anyway I found out something out about your father, he's not really who he says he is. It seems that Mr. David Thompkins is a close personal friend to both Maroni and Falcone. He's been working for the both of them for years mostly for Falcone than Maroni. Thats how he met your mother, she was asking Falcone for money." He explained as I dropped down on the couch.

Of course he was working for the both of them, that's probably where I got my awesome skills from. Well they were awesome until I met Oswald who has screwed me over a million times. "Did you find out anything else? He shook him head and sat down beside me. "How are you feeling? You're home really early." I shrugged and rubbed my swollen abdomen. "I'm ok but I think I might need a new job soon or maybe I should just take maternity leave early. These babies are killing my back, actually they're just killing me, everything hurts. I'm not having any more kids this is the first and last time you'll ever see me pregnant.

Oswald made a face at me and put his hand on my stomach, for some reason the babies loved their daddy. Whenever he was around or if he touched my stomach they would go crazy. I can already tell they're going to love the hell out of their crazy ass father. Great I'm going to be adding two more Oswald's in the world. It was times like these one that I wished Fish was here I missed seeing her and I missed hearing her voice. Maybe she's still alive somewhere, just waiting for the right time to make her return.


	14. Chapter 14

Living with Royston and Oswald at the same time was a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. Oswald was jealous of Royston who followed me around the house. Royston didn't really like that Oswald was even in the house, and I was conflicted because I didn't know what to wear to the Wayne's Charity Ball. Yes I was invited to the Charity Ball that's to my father. Being a few weeks from my due date I was feeling very swollen and everything hurt from my head all the way down to my swollen feet.

I had been looking through dresses for the Charity Ball with Royston for about two hours and so far everything was wrong. Yes that's right Royston was out on the town with me, and he was behaving very well. I mean considering he was always on my heels he was easy to keep an eye on, every now and again he would start to walk off until he realized he was too far away from me.

"Hey Royston I need your help, what color do you think would look better, black or red?" Royston said a few lines from Romeo and Juliet before pulling on the black dress. I smiled at him and quickly paid for my dress we were on our way. Oswald was so busy trying to have Falcone killed I only saw him when I woke up in the middle of the night.

Mama Cobblepot visits a lot more than I wanted her too but it was good, she made her world famous goulash and she was surprisingly great with Royston. Even though Royston was hard to understand they both understood each other very well. When I got back to the house Gertrude was there with a large frown on her face.

"Why you leave for so long? What if the babes decide to come and I am not there to help you, you need to stay home as much as possible. Sit, sit your feet need to be up so we can get the swelling down." Gertrude said grabbing my bag and pushing me down on the couch.

"Mama made more goulash for, I take some out for you. I know the babies love Oma's famous goulash." Oh boy, I was really not in the mood for this I have to pick out jewelry and shoes to match my dress for the ball tomorrow. "Mama Gertrude, can you help me with something, the bag you took from me has the dress I'm going to wear tomorrow for the ball and I still have to pick out shoes and accessories." She gave me the bowl of goulash before taking the gown out of the bag and gasping.

"It is beautiful, I will give you one of my necklaces to wear it will be perfect. You wear flat shoes, no heels they will hurt your feet more. I ask Oswald to go bring it for you, oh how beautiful you will look tomorrow." She started talking to herself and shook my head.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Oswald's number, he answered after the first ring, poor guy probably thinks I went into labor. "Have you found anything about my father yet?" I heard him sigh and I could picture him shaking his head. "I was planning on telling you this after the babies were born but your father isn't who he says he is, and he was working on something at that toxic waste dump Indiana Hill. I'm not quite sure what's going on over there but I know it's not good. I'll try and find more but for now this is all I'm telling you." I thanked him and passed the phone over to Gertrude.

I shook my head and slowly got up and made my way upstairs to my room. After my little stunt at the asylum I put in my two weeks notice and they were more than happy to get rid of me. That means I'll have to find another job in the future but I wasn't worried about looking for one. I had enough money to last for three generations and I had the twins to worry about. Speaking of the twins I was still having issues with names, Gertrude wants to name name the little boy Bartholomäus and the little girl Brünhild. Like what kind names are those my kids are going to be bullied with those names.

I guess I'll pick something out when they're actually born. I walked into my room and pulled out my mothers old briefcase from under my bed. Maybe there will be something here about my fathers involvement with this these mob bosses. All I could find was my birth certificate, a bunch of random papers and, hold on this looks promising.

I opened up the old coffee stained envelope and pulled out a bunch of office papers and documents. An old deed to Indian Hill, and Arkham Asylum, why would dad have these? What is happening at Indiana Hill, damn it I should have stayed at Arkham a little longer.

My door flew open and Oswald waddled into the room with his mother squawking behind him. "Mom, can you please give us a moment to talk." Gertrude frowned at him before stomping out of the room, Oswald sat down on the bed beside me looking at the mess in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I handed him all the papers I had and friends. "What is Indian Hill and why is it so important? I thought Indian Hill was a toxic waste dump, obviously there's a lot more than than everyone thinks." Oswald smirks ad hands the papers back to me. "Oh my dear Penelope there is so much more you need to learn. You know what, I think you'd be a great criminal your sneaky and you kind of remind me of myself. After the twins are born I think I'm going to give you the 101 on being a criminal like me." He said chuckling.

"No thank you, if I take to many notes from you I'm going to end up dead. I'll figure out this criminal thing myself thank you very much. I have the money and the resources to be an awesome criminal." Oswald frowned at me and I have him a large smile. "Anyway did you bring that jewelry that your mother told you about, I have the Wayne's Charity Ball to go to and I need something to go with my dress. Your mother said no heels, flats only and that's ok because no one is going to see my feet anyway I just don't want to walk around with no jewelry on." "I made sure to bring this gaudy necklace, I'm not sure if it will look good on you though." He disappeared downstairs and returned handing me a small box.

I opened the box and gasped, the necklace wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was beautiful. "Oswald this is gorgeous it will match perfectly, go get my dress I'll put everything together." I yelled pushing him out of the room. He returned with the dress and another little jewelry box. "I got this for you awhile ago and never gave it too you so I think you should wear them with you dress as well." I opened the tiny box which held a pair of diamond earrings that matched almost perfectly with the necklace. "They're beautiful, thank you. Now help me get this dress on I hope it fits I bought it kind of big so I would have room then I realized I'm not the same size I used to be."

After about 15 minutes are struggling to remove my clothes and put the black gown on I was dressed and looking fabulous. Oswald zipped up the back of my dress and I turned towards him doing a little spin. "Well how do I look?" He looked over me and Gertrude busted the door open, I was so used to her doing whatever she didn't even freak me out anymore. "Look at you, you look like Cinderella so beautiful all you need is glass slippers and to runaway at the ball. My sweet boy, you are going to with her? You must what if she has the babes and you are not there? You go I will go and iron your suit now." With that she took her leave and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your not going are you?" He shook his head and put his hand on my belly. "I have business to attend to so unfortunately I will not be able accompany you to the ball." I shrugged and felt the babies move around a bit. "Looks like they're upset you won't be there either, it's fine that just means your going to have to take me out for dinner, someplace nice that serves a large steak. Ok, now get me out of this dress so I can go to bed I'm exhausted. Oh and tell Butch I said its ok to come by and visit every now and again, I miss seeing him." He nodded and help me out of the dress. "Sleep well my dear, I'll see you tomorrow after the ball."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I was up bright and early, mostly because I was starving. Oswald and Royston were both asleep and Gertrude was not in my house, thank god so everything was nice and peaceful just the way I like it. I made breakfast and turned the tv on before taking a seat on the couch. Great another person died, the news is so depressing I don't know how people watch it all day long.

After flipping through the channels and finishing my breakfast Oswald waddled downstairs and kissed the top of my head then walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked peaking out of the kitchen. I shrugged and got up and walked in the kitchen. "I was really hungry and I'm kind of uncomfortable, like everything hurts but I'll have to go to the Charity Ball. I donated a lot of money to it and I'm being represented." Oswald made a face at me and I stole some of his food when he turned away.

"I'm going to take mother to the club tonight try and get her out of the house for awhile. I have somethings to do in a bit so have fun at the ball I'll see you tonight." He kissed my forehead and grabbed his things before leaving. Wait who's going to watch Royston now, I can't bring him to the ball he might go crazy around all those people. Maybe I can call an adult babysitter. Haha I made myself laugh.

I thought about it for hours before finally deciding to bring Royston along, all I have to do is keep him away from important people. I looked up and saw Royston standing at the top of the stairs. "Just the man I was waiting for, how about you come to the

ball with me." He muttered something and nodded.

"Great, I'm sure you can fit into one of Oswald's suits, go take a bath I know it takes you like 5 hours to get ready." I yelled waddling up the stairs.

Finally time for the ball, I had to get Royston to help me get dressed and it was kind of strange. It's like he's never seen a half dressed pregnant lady, men. When we got to the large Hotel I couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful it was, I new this place was being held in a large expensive hotel but I never expected a place this nice to be in Gotham.

I got out and gave the valet my keys and I lead Royston into the large hotel as he continued to mutter things in Shakespearean. Everything was so beautiful and I couldn't get over how nice and expensive everything was. I felt someone run into my stomach and I looked down to see a cute boy. He must be Bruce Wayne, he's going to be ladykiller in a few years I can already see it.

"Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention." I smiled at him and rubbed my swollen belly. "It's no problem I wasn't really paying much attention either I'm Penelope Thompkins it's nice to meet your Mr. Wayne." He returned my smile and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alfred told you gave a lot of money to the charity and I thank you for that." He was so well spoken I thought I was speaking with an old wise man. "It's the least I can do your father helped my mother out a lot when I was a child, unfortunately she took his help for granted but I appreciated it. So on behalf of your father thank very much for your help Mr. Wayne."

He nodded before take his leave and I made my way over to the food. I made sure Royston was still trailing behind me as I filled my little plate with hors d'oeuvre and started chowing down. The rest of the night was pleasant, I wouldn't really say it was fun just a bunch of stuffy rich people talking and dancing. One lady fell in love with Royston and his Shakespearean language, and he was loving the attention. I gave to the valet my number and left to bring me my car.

After a minute or two I noticed that everything was a little quieter than usually and Royston and I were the only ones standing outside. I frowned and grabbed Royston, as soon as I turned around I saw a tall man standing close behind me waving a gun. "Get in the car and don't scream, if you do your dead." I nodded pulling Royston into the large SUV with me. The man got in the front and he took off down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, of course I didn't get an answer just a glare from the rear view mirror. After driving for about an hour we pulled up to a wear house and immediately started panicking. I'm going to be killed, I've seen Fish do this before, this man is going to kill me and... Oh God what about Royston he's an innocent in all of this and he's going to be killed because of it. "Get out the boss wants a word with you." When he realized I wasn't moving he grabbed not arm and pulled me out of the car roughly with ease. Royston quickly exited the vehicle and hid behind me.

"Walk and don't make me have to hurt you." I frowned at him and he pushed me forward as I wadded into the dark warehouse. I frowned as the lights in the warehouse turned on and none other than the big man Don Maroni stood in front of me. "It's so nice to see you princess it's been awhile, you look so good. Why are the babies going to be ready your looking pretty big?" I glared at him and he laughed.

"Jeez, Penelope relax I'm not going to hurt you I'm just sending a message to Falcone and Penguin. They both wronged me and it's about time that I do something about it and I know that you are Penguin's greatest weakness." So it's about Maroni getting back at Falcone, that means he has something planned and he actually knows he's going to win. "Well first things first since I'm not going to be hurt I'm starving and I really need eat or I get very angry." I said following him to his car. He nodded and held the door open for me before I entered the car.

I have been locked in this house for the last 4 hours and I'm sure Oswald was going crazy. Royston was taken away so I didn't even know where he was or if these bastards were hurting him. I was extremely worried and it was causing me a lot of pain, all this stressing was really killing me. I put my hand on my swollen abdomen and felt the babies moving around, before I felt a sharp pain go through my entire body. Oh no please don't do this to me right now. I slowly walked over to the closest chair and sat down before I felt another jolt of pain race through my body. I carefully lifted my dress and saw that I was soaked in blood.

After recovering from the pain I walked over to door and started banging and screaming profanities. I yelled for about 15 minutes before someone opened the door. "Get me Sal Maroni now or I swear I will rip your throat out!" I yelled as I felt another contraction hit. The bodyguard ran as I keeled over the from the pain and out of fear. I felt someone touch my head and I looked up to see a handcuffed Royston. He kneeled beside me and I smiled at him.

"Love looks not with thy eyes, but with thy mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." He said patting my head. "If that's your way of saying everything is going to be alright then thank you, I needed that." Sal walked in shortly after and shook his head. "This doesn't not look good, I need you alive so the doctor should be here soon, right now your life is worth more than a million dollars the look on Penguins face when he sees the light leave your eyes is going to be the greatest thing ever." That piece of... I doubled over in pain again and frowned at the door as another man in a suit walked in.

"You're in good hands Penelope, I promise I'll do everything I can to save the babies." I nodded as my eyes started to get heavy, all the pain had disappeared and before I had a chance to do anything the world went dark. Great the bastard drugged me.


	16. Chapter 16

Oswald was furious, he couldn't get a hold of Penelope and he couldn't. She wasn't at home and she wasn't answering her cellphone, the ball was long over why was she not home. After a bit, the anger he felt slowly turned into fear, fear that something bad happened to her or worse he had lost his twins.

When I woke up my body was numb and the only thing I could see was a bright light shining on me. I looked around and saw the silhouette of a couple people. What was going on? I tried getting up only to feel someone carefully push me back down. "Miss, you lost a lot of blood you need to lay back down your babies are in stable condition if that's what you're worrying about." I completely ignored the doctor and tried to sit up again pulling a couple wires out of my arm. "Get the sedative, she's going to open the wound!" Wait what wound? What does that mean? I tried getting up a few more times before the world went dark.

—

"Mommy why do we have to live in this tiny house, I miss my big bedroom and my big window." I said pouting as Mommy put me down in the empty little house. "We have to live in this apartment for now because mommy doesn't have any money baby." I frowned and looked up at mommy and she smiled at me.

"Pen just think, we don't need to live in a big house because it's just the two of us. Me and you are going to share a room since you like to sleep with me anyway. The other room is for Maria to sleep in because she's going to be staying with us for a little bit." She kissed my forehead and walked over to the phono thingy and put a record on it. Loud swing music as mommy called it started playing and she danced over to me.

"Dance with me Penelope, I know home much you like this song." I smiled as she held my hands and we danced around the apartment all night, maybe living here wasn't going to be a bad idea after all.

—

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I wasn't in the hospital room anymore but in a bedroom, I looked around and noticed two bassinets on the side of the bed. I tried getting up but I didn't get very far before I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. If I can't sit up I'll just scoot over to my babies. I slowly made my way over to the bassinets and slowly sat up ignoring the searing pain. My two angels were all bundled up and sleeping they both looked so beautiful.

I reached over and picked up my little girl and held her close to my chest, I felt her move closer to me and I couldn't help but smile, she slightly opened her icy blue eye and I chuckled. "Hello my angel, you are so beautiful, you have your daddy's eyes, they're so blue. Eyes as blue as the the gem Lapis Lazuli. I like that name, Lazuli Thompkins hm maybe Zuli Thompkins. Yes that's perfect Zuli Thompkins-Cobblepot." I said kissing her tiny little face.

For a split second she smiled at me before closing her pretty eyes again. I placed her back in the bassinet before picking up my baby boy. He squirmed when I held him close, before smiling at me. "You little mamas boy, I can already see you're going to be just like Oswald. Hopefully not as crazy though." He kept on smiling at me and I kissed his forehead. "I don't even know what to name you baby boy, your so perfect and happy maybe something that means happy or joyful. Maybe Riley, Asher, Bryce, Bodie, Tanner, Levi, maybe Eli. Eli Thompkins, Levi Thompkins Levi and Zuli Thompkins." I carefully placed him in the bassinet with Zuli and they both smiled.

"I didn't expect you to be up already." I turned around and saw Maroni walking into the room. "They are absolutely gorgeous, good job they look like you. I'm just giving you a heads up princess, tomorrow we're moving you out of this room there's a few people that wants to see you. One of them is here to see you right now actually, she'll be in shortly." He walked out of the room and moments later Fish walked into the room. If I could get up I would have tackled her to the ground I was so happy to see she was alive.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Her voice was music to my ears, oh how I missed the sound of her melodic voice. She was walked over to me and I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much, I'm so happy your alive. What happened? Where did you go?" I could feel hot tears running down my face. "I had to leave for awhile but I'm back that's all the matters, now before we go anywhere who are these beautiful babies." She said reaching over and picking Zuli up. "That's Zuli and the little boy is Levi, aren't they beautiful." She smile at Zuli and nodded.

"Zuli looks just like you when you were born, they both look just like you." Fish said. "Can you get me back home? I don't want to be locked up here anymore, Maroni already said he's going to kill me." She shook her head and gave Zuli to me before kissing my forehead. "He's not going to lay a finger on you with me there because if he does I'm going to blow his brains out. Once I've killed everyone that has ever wronged me I'm going to send you out of Gotham City, like I should've done a long time ago." I nodded placing Zuli back beside her brother and frowned.

That means she's going to kill Oswald, the man who sold her out a million time and would continue to sell her out. Here I am having to choose who I want to really be with. Fish has always been there for me since I can remember, everything she has done for me was to protect me. Oswald on the other hand used me, almost got me killed more than once, then found out I was pregnant and he completely changed and started taking care of me.

It seems the logical thing to do is pick Fish but it didn't feel right, even though she has done everything for me I didn't want my babies growing up without a father. Oswald may not be a noble peace prize winner but he wasn't all bad there was some good buried deep down inside and I couldn't see myself living without him. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love the crazy bastard and I'm not going to let Fish kill him.

"Penelope tomorrow we're going to move you, you should be able to move around better tomorrow that cut on your stomach isn't as bad as it feels I promise. To ensure that Maroni doesn't get his hands on you I'm taking over. Just be ready tomorrow morning because we're going to be moving quickly." Fish said hugging me. She smiled before she walked out of the room.

I sighed and lifted the large shirt I was wearing and looked down at the large stitched up cut on my belly. Ok Pen, this is going to hurt but we have to get out of here now, it late and no one is going to be expecting you to go anywhere. I slowly got out of bed ignore the pain radiating through my body, I looked down at my twins and frowned. How am I going to carry both of them right now? I looked around the room and my eye stuck on the curtains, I can do a makeshift baby carrier with these.

I pulled down the curtains tying it around my waist causing a bit of pain to my cut and making two carriers. I placed the Zuli on my back and Levi on my chest and made sure they were secured before looking out the window. Just like in the movies I tied all the sheets together and tied it to the bed before opening the window and throwing it out. I slowly climbed out the window and made my way down the side of the large house.

When I made it to the ground my shirt was sticky with blood from me opening my wound. Sorry Royston I'm going to have to come back for you later, I need to get myself and the babies taken care of first. I darted out to the front of the house to see a couple parked cars in the open garage, like most rich guys they keep the keys on a hook here.

It took me awhile before I found the keys, I threw the rest out in the yard before getting in and speeding down the street. I have to get to the GCPD I know James can help me. When I finally arrived at the GCPD I had lost a bit of blood and I was starting to get light headed. I parked up and stumbled out of the car and walked into the GCPD. "Penelope, what happened?" I felt someone help me up and I looked up to see Jim and his partner. I pushed the twins in his arms before passing out.


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up I was in a hospital, and incredibly tired. I sat up and I felt a little pain coming from my stomach. I lifted up the hospital gown and saw that I was stitched up properly, thank god. My babies were no where to be found and I started to panic, what if something happened to them.

The door opened and Jim walked in with a doctor who was smiling at me. "You're awake, that's great. How are you feeling Miss. Thompkins?" Doc said picking up his clipboard and scribbling something down. "Where are my babies? What did you do to them?" I yelled getting out of bed, Jim and the doctor sat me back down on the bed and I frowned. The last time I tried to fight I was sedated and I was tired of sleeping I wanted to be awake and I needed to get my babies, Royston and Oswald.

"Have you heard from Oswald?" I said quietly to Jim. He shook his head and frowned at me. "No I haven't heard anything but one of the guys brought in a man that reminds me a lot of one of the inmates at Arkham Asylum. The only that only speaks Shakespearean." I chuckled and looked down at my hands. "So he's ok?" He nodded and I sighed. "The twins are with Lee until you're released from the hospital, the doctor that took care of you did great job making sure the kids were well taken care of. You on the other hand not so well, it's a wonder that you made it back here alive."

"So when am I going to be released?" He shrugged and looked out the door as a beat up Falcone was being wheeled down the hallway. "There's a war going on in the streets of Gotham, the moment you get released you need to leave. Maroni is trying to kill Falcone and Oswald is after Maroni and Falcone. If Falcone is here then Maroni and Cobblepot are going to be close by, do you think you can stand up?" I watched him walk over to a duffle bag and pull out a shotgun.

I was still incredibly tired but I slowly got out of the bed and wobbled over to him. He handed me clothes and it took me a minute or two to put them on. "I don't think your doctor is coming back it's gotten a little quiet on this wing I want you to stay behind me and don't wonder off." I nodded waddling over to him. "Let's just take it slow, yesterday I was moving the way I was because of adrenaline but now I'm really feeling it. Childbirth hurts like a bitch and I pushed out two, I may have been hopped up on drugs and don't remember but I still feel the pain." Jim made a face at me and walked out of the room.

There were a few nurses walking down the hall but it was still quite, and it made me nervous. Jim stopped walking and motioned for me to stop he continued on leaving me in the hall and I looked around as everyone started leaving. I walked into one of the rooms and noticed a bunch of surgical tools laying out. Penelope's should always have some sort of weapon to protect themselves with, today's weapon is going to be surgical tools, great.

I picked up all the sharp tools and peaked out off he room to see the hallway was completely empty. "Penelope where did you go?" I waved at Jim who was a couple door down the hall. "Come here we might need to run do you think you can do that?" I shook him head and he nodded. "Great no problem, you don't look like you weight much, go in that room." He said pushing me in a room with a Falcone, and a handcuffed Oswald and Butch.

"You're ok, I was so worried about you. I wasn't sure if Maroni or Falcone took you." I walked over to him and did the first thing that came to mind and slapped him, I kind of shocked myself I didn't mean to hit him so hard. "Www-what was that for?" He yelled. "I don't know if just kind of felt right sorry. Why are you guys handcuffed?" Oswald looked over at Jim who was too busy focusing on something out the door.

I turned and looked over at Jim who was talking to someone outside, and I looked around the room for another weapon. At this rate we were either going to die or be kidnapped and I for one am not dying today. "Penelope darling, do you think you can get these cuff off?" I ignored Oswald as Falcone pulled me to the side of the room.

The hospital erupted in gunfire and I took cover in the corner of the room. After a couple minutes the shooting stopped and I slowly got up and walked over to the open down peeking out. I saw Harvey and Jim down the hall speaking and frowned. "I'm so happy you guys took care of Maroni's men but can we get out of here before he sends more." I yelled startling the two men.

We all left the hospital in a paramedic vehicle, and for some reason I was anxious, I guess it's because I just had a baby and my hormones are all over the place. We made it to Falcones warehouse and Oswald was by my side in a heartbeat. "Did they hurt you? Where are the twins?" Oswald said looking me over. "I'm fine and the twins are fine, why didn't you look for me when I went missing?" I asked frowning at him. "I didn't know where to find you Penelope, I wasn't sure if Falcone or Maroni took you and I didn't want to risk getting you and the twins killed." I shook my head and pulled Oswald into a tight embrace.

Not even a minute later a girl walked up too us looking a lot like Selina. "Selina what are you doing with that gun?" I said walking over to her, the door to the warehouse opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. Fish was walking towards us with this huge linch mob. Her eyes met mine and she waved me over, I walked over to her as he pulled me into a hug. "Tie up the others."

"I'm so happy you're alive, how did you do it? So much has happened I was so sad when they told me you were dead." I said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Don't worry about that sweetheart, when we finish up here that's it, I'm sending you out of Gotham no ifs ands or buts." I frowned but I knew I couldn't argue with her.

After Fish's men tied up the others Maroni and his men walked into the warehouse. I hid behind Fish as he walked over and hugged her. "Looks like you find my prize, you look well Princess." I flicked him off before he laughed and turned to the others.

As they conversed I slowly made my way to the back of the large mob and looked for my exit. I don't think this whole situation is going to end well I can just feel it. Fish doesn't like to be told what to do and Maroni doesn't look like he's going to treat her like a boss. "Selina what are you doing here, don't you know being here is dangerous." I said pulling her to the side. She shrugged and I frowned at her and pulled her to the side. "This isn't a game it's real life and people are going to die and get hurt." I said taking the gun out of her hands. "Look you're not my mom and you can't tell me what to do because I'm going to do what I want when I want." She said reaching for the gun, I pushed her back and she flicked me off before getting back in line.

Ok now I have a real weapon, I might be able to get out of here alive and maybe even save one of the gu... The sound of a gunshot rang through the air and spun around to see Maroni with his head blown off and a pissed off Fish. Everyone started shooting and I ran over to Jim and untied his arms. He grabbed me as we ran out of the building and ran down to the sidewalk.

"Ok so what are we going to do now? I can't keep running its starting to hurt to run or move." I said as Jim pulled me down the street and into the back of an empty truck. "We can hide out here for a while the I promise I will get you home to rest." I nodded and took a seat in the truck. I could feel my head starting to droop from exhaustion and the pain radiating from my body. I felt someone pick me up but I was too tired to even bother to see who it was.

When I opened my eyes we were back in the warehouse and I was in the back of a car. I looked out to window to see Oswald hip firing at everyone and everything. That dumbass what if he hit me. I saw Jim, Harvey and Falcone running over to the car and as soon as Oswald disappeared they hopped in the car and we too off.

"How are you doing Penelope? You don't look so good." I shrugged closing my eyes. I just wanted to get home, sleep for 2 days and be with my babies. Knowing Oswald he was probably going to look for Fish and try to kill her, I know one of them would be coming home but I didn't know who.


	18. Chapter 18 (End)

(This is the end of Gotham Princess but don't fret there will be a sequel)

After Jim, Harvey, Falcone and I left the warehouse we went to get Lee only to find out that Barbara was a complete nut case and she was the one that killed her parents not some irrelevant man that was apparently a serial killer. Unfortunately I don't really keep up with current events regarding people I don't know or really care about so I didn't care about Barbara I only cared that she tried to kill my cousin.

I was dropped off at the house finally and Lee stayed with me. "How are you feeling cousin, you look a little pale?" Lee said touching my clammy face. I shrugged walking upstairs to the twins room to Gertrude trying to rock Zuli to sleep. I smiled as she handed the fussy newborn to me and sat down slowly rocking her. "It's ok baby, mommy is here and she's never going to leave you again." Zuli quieted down and quickly drifted off to sleep and I placed her in the crib beside Levi.

I don't know why but I feel like they have to be beside each other. Lee walked over to the crib and smiled at the twins. "Now that they're asleep it's time for you to get some rest, you need lots of rest princess." I nodded as she followed me into my room. I slowly pulled off my dirty hospital clothes and Lee helped me into my pajamas. It took seconds for me to fall asleep, the next morning I woke up to the twins crying and an empty bed.

I guess Oswald didn't come home last night, maybe that means Fish killed him. I held Levi in one arm and Zuli in the other as I walked downstairs. I laid Zuli down in the bassinet I had in the living room as I fed Levi. The house was so quiet without anyone there, Royston wasn't here and Gertrude left yesterday when Lee and I got home. Oswald was MIA and so was Fish, again I was alone and I hated it.

I fed the twins and both put them beside each other in the bassinet and smiled at their beautiful faces. I looked up when I heard the front door being unlocked and I instantly perked up. The door opened and Oswald waddled into the house and I jumped up and ran over to him. "I'm so happy you're ok, I didn't know if you were going to be coming back. What happened to Fish did she leave Gotham again?" I said hugged him. He winced and I helped him over to the couch. "I'm fine just a battle wound, Fish is dead, Maroni is dead, Falcone has retired and I'm the King of Gotham." He said flashing me a large smile.

Don't get me wrong I was a little bummed out about Fish but I was ecstatic that Oswald was alive and well. "Well I'm happy your alright, now I don't think you've met the newest additions to our home. Zuli and Levi, aren't they just perfect?" I said sitting beside him as he looked into the bassinet at the twins.

He reached over picking up Zuli, and I followed holding Levi. "They are beautiful, and a wonderful addition to our family. It seems like everything is working out in my favor. I'm the King of Gotham, and a king must have is Queen. We have our little Prince and Princess of Gotham." I shook my head and noticed Oswald wincing. "How about you go upstairs and relax while I feel like your battle wound is going to hurt you more if you don't relax." I said laying Levi down.

Oswald frowned at me and went back to focusing his attention on the twins. Stubborn bastard, now that he's the "king of Gotham" his ego got a million times worse. I left him alone and decided to take a nice nap before the twins needed feeding. When I woke up Oswald was gone (surprise, surprise) and Gertrude was here, thank God. "My dear, I thank you for giving me such beautiful babies. They remind me of my Oswald." Gertrude said pulling me into a hug.

"Oh before I forget, Oswald says the papers on the table are for you. He says they are very, very important, something about a man who goes by David." I rushed over to the dining room and saw a thick manila folder. No wonder Oswald couldn't find anything on my dad, Falcone had his whole file. I opened it and looked through the first few pages only finding boring things everyone knew.

After flipping through a few more pages I noticed a some of the same papers Indian Hill papers a long with a bunch of other things. Dad was a criminal and the things he did were horrific. I closed the file and hid them in my bookshelf, no one can find these.

"Gertrude, do you know where Oswald went there's something really important I want to tell him. I should've told him a long time ago but, I never got around to doing it." I said looking down at my feet. I could feel my face heat up and Gertrude's eyes on the back of my head. "He should be back soon darling, and don't worry he loves you too." I nodded turning to her. I loved him and I couldn't hide it anymore, I have been in denial about it, attacking him constantly just because I was afraid of my feelings.

The rest of the day went slowly and eventually Oswald came back home. He had a new suit and a cane to match he large smile. "Welcome home Oswald I made dinner, and I made a bit of everything along with dessert so you have variety ." I said as he walked into the dining room. "Did something happen? Why are you so happy?" I shrugged placing a plate of food in front of him. "I'm just happy you're home, you should take a mini vacation so that we can bond with the kids and just spend some time together." I handed him a glass of scotch as he studied me.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, how about next week after I sort everything out with Gotham I'll dedicate all my time to you and the twins." I'm sure my face lit up like a Christmas because Oswald chuckled at me. I jumped up tackling him to the ground and hurting the both of us in the process. "I'm so sorry I forgot that you were hurt. How's your leg?" I asked straddling him. "Well I was shot so it hurts a lot." He said frowning. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat increase, I was sure if it was because he was excited or he was in pain.

"I love you Oswald." I whispered, part of me wished he didn't hear me but I felt him stiffen under me. "What did you just say?" I slowly looked up at him and smiled. "I said I love you, I didn't realize it before but I..." Before I could finish my sentence Oswald sat up and moved me off of him. "I wish I could tell you I love you back but I would be lying. I would also be lying if i said I didn't care about you. I would kill anyone that would try and hurt you and I'm sure with time I could learn to love as much as you love me." Oswald explained as his face turned red.

I leaned in and lightly kissed him before smiling. It wasn't the answer I was expecting but I loved it anyway. In his own little way he told me he loved me and that was good enough for me. I would wait for the day util he finally admitted to himself that he loved me.

? POV

"I told you that's everything there if you need anything else I'll get it to you just people don't hurt my family. I don't have much left and I don't want to see them get hurt."

"I can't make any promises but I do need you to get something else for me, actually a need you to get a few things for me, a few test subjects. I don't want to ruin my good toys to bring me more, ones that people aren't going to miss. Then I will make sure your family is safe."

"Of course sir anything for my family's safety so thank you I will get you your test subjects."

CLIFFHANGER! That means, Book two is in the making.


End file.
